A Cadmean Victory (Trad)
by LordHiraishin
Summary: La fuite de Peter Pettigrew laissa une marque plus sombre sur son caractère que ce a quoi tout le monde s'attendait,viens ensuite la coupe de feu et l'opportunité d'une année tranquille pour s'améliorer,mais Harry Potter et la tranquille révisions n'allait jamais durer très longtemps. Un harry plus mature,plus sombre,marqué par les effets de 11 ans de solitude complète. GoF AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tous le monde, je me lance dans l'immense projet qu'est de traduire A Cadmean Victory de DarknessEnthroned qui est un fic que je trouve incroyable. Elle est au moment ou je poste ce chapitre a 49 chapitres et plus de 230,000 mots c'est donc un long projet dans lequel je me lance mais je pense que ça vaut largement le coup.**

 **Rien n'est à moi Harry Potter appartient a JK Rowling et l'histoire originale est de DarknessEnthroned que je vous conseille d'allez voir directement si vous êtes capable de lire en anglais.**

 **C'est également ma première traduction et ces parfois assez difficile de traduire certains passages tout en en gardant le sens correct donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si certaines phrases vous sembles bizarre. N'hésitez pas non plus a me reporter les fautes si vous en trouver, j'essaye d'y faire attentions mais je ne suis pas parfait.**

Chapitre 1

'Harry'

Le ton enjoué, si ce n'est un peu strident, du tiers féminin du trio d'or coupe a travers son plaisant repos,

'Hermione,'il sourit,elle n'avait pas changer du tout durant l'été.

Harry avait entendu, par hasard, durant une conversation entre son goinfre de cousin et son laquais Piers Polkiss, que les filles se transformaient en magnifique femme durant leur adolescence. Ça avait plutôt sonné comme si Dudley s'attendait a que cela se passe du jour au lendemain comme une étrange chenille humaine. Il y avait peu de doute dans l'esprit de Harry que sa compréhension était basé sur une expérience très limité en fille et un magazine pour adulte en trop.

Hermione ne confirmait en rien la théorie de Dudley sur la puberté féminine. Ses cheveux était toujours autant inimaginable et touffu qu'avant, un peu comme les siens si il voulait être honnête,et touts ses défauts la personnifiant, que son abruti de cousin avait assuré allait disparaître -de ses lèvres inquiètes a ses dents légèrement disproportionnés- existait toujours. Elle ne serait pas Hermione sans eux, tout comme Ron ne serait pas lui même sans ses taches de rousseur et Harry ne pouvait pas être Harry sans ses lunettes.

'Comment a été ton été?A tu commencer a étudier?Quelles classes a tu choisis?A tu déjà abandonner la divination ? Harry cligna des yeux. Un été chez les Dursley ne l'avait pas préparé pour toute cette soudaine attention. Malgré tout leur dégoût pour n'importe quoi d'anormal, son oncle et sa tante s'étaient simplement contentés de l'ignorer dernièrement. C'était une amélioration par rapport aux deux étés précédents et aux onze années d'avant, mais il avait commencé a s'habituer a être sa seul source de conseils au fil des mois.

'Ç'a a été au final' admit-il en essayant de garder le fil des autres questions pleuvant sur lui.

 _Peut être que je suis resté un peu trop longtemps en ma seul compagnie,_ décida-il

Être le centre d'attention n'a jamais été particulièrement attrayant pour lui,spécialement quand il avait été plus d'une décennie a être ignoré. Cela l'avait laissé renfermé et résigné a une permanente distance,jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre vienne lui offrir l'espoir de quelque chose de plus. Harry avait sauté sur cette chance,mais sa gloire retrouvé l'avait laissé autant imperceptible que dans le monde normal. Seul une poignée de personnes était arrivée a se rapprocher suffisamment pour qu'il leur face confiance avec ses pensées les plus profondes,parmi eux il avait fait de son mieux pour s'ouvrir,et pendant un temps il avait oublié qu'il fut un temps ou il n'était absolument personne.

Cet été le lui avait rappelé , peu importe combien de son temps il avait passé a étudier essayant de l'oublier.

'Et pour tes classes?Divination ?' pressa instamment Hermione. Il essaya de ne pas reculer physiquement devant cet assaut d'attention

'Runes,arithmancie et oui,j'ai abandonner divination.'Elle lui donne un regard questionneur.' Trelawney commençait a être a cour de prédictions originale pour ma mort,'Il haussa les épaules en explication et ne mentionna pas son intérêt et ces études estivales à propos des wards;cela aurait lancé Hermione sur une de ces fameuses tirades.

'Tu ne peut pas commençait en quatrième année de rune ou d'arithmancie sans connaître les cours de troisième année,'Expliqua Hermione avec un trop familier mélange de préoccupation et de condescendance.'Tu vas devoir travailler pour nous rattraper ou rejoindre les troisièmes année. Tu aurais du commencer cette été,'continua-elle en commençant a stresser. Harry du se forcer a ne pas rire devant l'horreur avec laquelle elle envisagée d'être dans une classe avec l'année inférieure.

'Je suis sure que je trouverais un moyen,' répondit Harry négligemment. La plupart du temps qu'il avait passé seul -ces trois derniers mois- avait été concentré sur ces sujets en particulier,ainsi que toute la magie qu'il aurait du connaître. Ayant déjà rattrapé et même surpassé le niveau de savoir qu'il était censé avoir Harry fut choqué qu'il eut était capable de faire la moitié de la magie qu'il avait seul. Et le seul fait qu'il eut besoin d'apprendre la définition basique de ce qu'était jeté un sort était la preuve qu'il était très loin d'être un aussi grand sorcier que ce que Dobby clamit. Peu importe combien de magie il pouvait mettre dans ses sorts si sa concentration et son intention n'y était pas.

'Où sont les Weasley ?' demanda Hermione encore, après un moment.

'En train d'essayer de se préparer je pense,' répondit Harry échangeant un regard complice avec son amie.

'Ron' soupira t-elle

'Harrikins.'Le cri enthousiaste de l'un - apparemment personne ne pouvait vraiment dire le quelle-des jumeaux fusa d'en haut des escaliers du Terrier derrière lui et la famille entière fut autour de lui parlant de manière excité.

C'était assez bruyant et soudainement tour le monde se senti un peu trop serré.Harry se décala inconfortablement.

'Est-ce que tout le monde est la ?Mme Weasley se démenait dans tout les sens, s'arrêtant seulement pour essayer d'arranger un semblant d'apparence sur un Ron encore tout ébouriffé et au yeux larmoyants.'Honnêtement, Ronald,'elle soupira en passant,'même Percy était près avant toi et il n'est même pas intéressé par le Quidditch.'

Il y eut des chuchotements a propos du divin Croupton et quelques références sur les standards en baisse des fonds de chaudrons venant des jumeaux derrière lui, mais le soudain ouragan de bruits et de mouvement ne sembla s'arrêter que quand tout le monde fut de nouveau assis.

Les transports magique était sûrement une des formes de déplacement qu'Harry aimait le moins, se classant avant dernier seulement par rapport au déplaisant taxi fourni par son oncle. Heureusement ces occasions était peu nombreuses et suffisamment espacées pensa-t-il alors que le sentiment de nausée causé par le portoloin commençait seulement a disparaître.

D'un coté il avait les jumeaux et Ron plongé dans une conversation et de l'autre Hermione et Ginny,cette dernière essayant d'expliquer les règles du sport a la née-de-moldu.

'La Bulgarie va gagner' déclara Ron confiant alors qu'Harry pencha la tête essayant au moins de faire semblant de rejoindre une des conversations 'Krum est brillant'

'Nous ne somme pas d'accord Ronnikins. Loin de nous l'idée de contester le talent du majestueux Krum-'

'-mais notre argent est sur les Irlandais.'

'Techniquement, George , notre argent est sur les Irlandais et Krum,'corrigea l'autre jumeaux,probablement Fred.

'C'est vrai, George, c'est vrai. L'Irlande va gagner, mais Krum va attraper le vif d'or.'Apparemment ils étaient tous les deux George aujourd'hui et Harry se demanda brièvement si il considérait un des noms comme le leur ou si ils utilisait simplement les deux.

'Je pense toujours que la Bulgarie va gagner' argua Ron opiniâtrement 'Krum va attraper le vif bien avant que les Irlandais puissent marquer suffisamment.'

'Arrêtez de vous battre' hissa Ginny de l'autre coté de la pièce 'les équipes sont en train de sortir.'

 _Elle parle alors que je suis présent._

Harry cligna des yeux. Évidement son béguin avait diminuer au moins un minimum. Il sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait touché le portoloin. C'était incroyablement gênant de passer du temps près de Ginny lorsque votre simple présence sembler couper toutes ses fonctions cérébrales.

Les bulgares avait le type de pom pom girl que Harry était habitué a voir dans les séries américaine que Dudley regardait dans sa chambre lorsqu'il croyait que ses parents ne regardaient pas. Mais même celle des séries ne bougeait pas avec la grâce éthéré de celles qu'il avait devant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas des cheveux argentés qui ne vous donné qu'une seule envie, passer votre mains dedans,ni des lèvres si douce ou des yeux si brillant ou encore des courbes si parfaites.

Il scruta de plus près, complètement en transe, et il fut soudainement pris d'un fervent désir d'attirer leur attention,de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, du moment que cela attirerai leur yeux sur lui.

 _Mais je déteste l'attention,_ lui rappela une petite voix au fond de sa tête

 _Ce serai pourtant agréable si elles te respectai toutes, non ?_ La deuxième fois ressemblait inconfortablement comme Tom Jedusor et sa charmante, intelligente innocence qu'il avait reporté dans son journal.

Les désirs d'Harry semblèrent disparaître brusquement.

Un coup d'œil atour de lui montra que la majorité des sorciers présent autour de lui était toujours captivés par peu importe quelle était cette sensation qu'il avait ressenti précédemment. Il se recula dans son siège, soudainement fatigué, et attendit que le match commence.

La finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch commença dans un flou de mouvement qui ,sans leurs récemment achetées multiplettes, leur aurait été complètement perdue.

Harry préférait vraiment jouer au Quidditch que de le regarder. Au dessus du match en tant qu'attrapeur,il était mis a part du reste des joueurs, libre de bouger,plonger comme bon lui semblait, mais le match était quand même suffisamment impressionnant pour faire bouillir son sang.

La foule rugis et quelque chose le cogna au niveau de la pommette. Le brusque mouvement délogea ces lunettes de son nez.

Les multiplettes était perdues dans les rangs en dessous

Scrutant sous sa chaise, il aperçu un reflet de lumière causé pas ces lunettes endommagées. Elle étaient trop loin pour qu'il puissent les atteindre en restant assis. Aussi rapidement et discrètement que possible il les attira dans sa main avec sa baguette. Elle étaient, inévitablement, rayé, il les répara donc avec une tape silencieuse de son doigt. Le sortilège de réparation était le premier et le seul sort qu'il arrivait a jeter sans baguette et informulé il avait été forcé de l'apprendre après s'être endormis en lisant, écrasant par le fait ces lunettes. Cela lui avait pris presque deux jours.

Rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche plutôt que dans la poche de son jean, il replaça ces lunettes sur son nez et jeta un coup d'œil méfiant a Hermione. Si il y avait une personne qui n'avait pas besoin de le voir effectuer des sorts informulés c'était bien Hermione. Son admiration et sa fierté durerait seulement aussi longtemps qu'il lui faudrait pour réaliser qu'elle en était actuellement incapable. Harry imagina que son amie disparaîtrait pendant des semaines dans la bibliothèque pour corriger cela et il préférerait être capable de passer du temps avec elle et Ron. C'était déséquilibré lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux présents.

Heureusement Hermione et Ginny étaient occupées a fixer quelque chose avec des regards dégoutté et elle n'avait donc pas remarquée ses inexplicable prouesses.

Un bref regard lui montra que la victime de ce dégoût était l'arbitre qui avait,de manière embarrassante pour lui,arrêté pour danser devant les cheerleaders bulgares.

 _C'est un terrible danseur._

Harry rigola silencieusement a lui même devant les bouffonneries du pauvre 'il réalisera ce qu'il a fait,en plein match de plus, il sera mortifié.

'Ce sont des veela' lui chuchota Hermione' Je n'ai pas vraiment lu grand chose a propos d'elle,mais je suis tombé sur un référence dans un livre de potions a propos de l'amortentia.'

'Ce ne serait pas une potion d'amour?demanda-t-il amusé,levant un sourcil de façon suggestive

Hermione devint écarlate et Ginny,qui écoutait de l'autre coté regarda ailleurs,devenant aussi rouge que ces cheveux.'Harry soit sérieux !'siffla la sorcière au cheveux touffu.'Les veela ont l'habilité de charmer les plupart des hommes. Elle ressemblent a des femme extrêmement attirantes, mais elles ne sont pas complètement humaine.'

Harry lança un autre regard,plus long, en direction des cheerleaders de l'équipe bulgare et fut frappé encore une fois par la même compulsion qu'auparavant,mais ,contrairement a la dernière fois,il ignora la suggestion immédiatement.

'Intéressant' remarqua t-il' Je suis toujours curieux de savoir pourquoi tu lisait au sujet de l'amortentia.

Le rouge revint sur ses joues et Hermione souffla, lui tournant le dos pour parler a Ginny. Elle semblait vraiment dérangée pour quelque chose de si petit, mais Harry la connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas poursuivre sur le sujet.

Il se replaça sur son siège, permettant a la lumière et au bruit de la foule de s'éloigner alors qu'il se concentrait sur les techniques lui permettant de vider son esprit et supposément l'aider a concentrer sa magie. Sans l'aide de ses multiplettes il ne voyait que les formes flou et plongeantes des attrapeurs.

Sa concentration fut brisé peu après par un cri massif de la foule et il dut protéger son visage avec son bras pour empêcher un Ron en extase de balayer ses lunettes une nouvelle fois.

La raison pour tout ce bruit devint rapidement clair. Viktor Krum,le jeune attrapeur prodigieux venait d'attraper le vif. Sa forte mâchoire se contracta accompagné d'un fier froncement de sourcils alors qu'il célébrait une main levée au dessus de sa tête.

Harry apprécia qu'il pouvait atteindre les ailes encore battante du vif s'il tendait la main mais l'attrapeur ne semblait pas plus impressionner que ça par la fin du match.

Le tableaux des scores expliqua pourquoi. Malgré les points gagnés par sa prise, la Bulgarie avait quand même perdue.

Les cheerleaders veela semblèrent ne pas le réaliser, continuant de danser leur victoire attirant l'attention de nombreux mâles dans le stade, et ce fut seulement lorsque la voit de Ludo Bagman annonça le résultat qu'elles arrêtèrent pour regarder le score.

Leur réactions fut instantané et plumes germèrent des bras de nombreuses d'entre elles,leur yeux devenant noir et large,leur lèvres s'allongeant en becs cruels.

 _Pas complètement humaine du tout._

Malgré leur nouvelle,dangereuse,apparence elle gardèrent en quelque sorte leur emprise sur les hommes proches d'elles et Harry ne pouvait pas nier qu'elles étaient toujours très attirantes.C'était quelque chose qu'il trouva un peu perturbant,plumes et becs n'était pas censé l'attiré de cette manière.

'Il est temps de retourner dans la tente, Arthur,' décida Mme Weasley. Son mari acquiesça,un œil encore sur les veela, a moitié capturé, a moitié concerné par les flammes bleues conjurées dans les mains des plus irrités des cheerleaders.

Il y avait beaucoup de marches pour redescendre,le stade était énorme et escarpé, et Harry était sure qu'il n'y avait pas autant de marche lors de la monté en fit part a Hermione qui se tourna vers lui une lueur de savoir dans les yeux.

'C'est un sortilège de manipulation spatiale très astucieux,'expliqua elle avec enthousiasme.'Tu pose ton pied sur une marche et l'espace est étiré vers le haut donc tu monte beaucoup plus que tu ne le pense.C'est comme un petit ascenseur magique pour chaque pas, en fait.'

'Ce qui veut dire plein de différents type de marche pour différents niveaux aussi,'grogna Ron. Son attitude c'était détériorer rapidement depuis que la prédiction des jumeaux se révéla être vraie,mais il avait raison. Il y avait presque dix fois plus de type de marche que ce dont Harry s'attendait.

'C'est brillant,Ron,' commença de nouveau Hermione,elle semblait se mettre directement en mode en un instant elle était en train d'expliquer les principe runique et arithmétique derrière l'idée. Harry de son coté,étonnamment, compris la plupart de ce qu'elle disait et ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il put l'ignorer et laisser Ron absorber le bombardement de savoir.

La tente était bien plus confortable que ce a quoi il s'attendait. De la bref visite effectuée entre leur séparation de Cédric Diggory et son père et leur voyage jusqu'à la loge ministérielle il n'avait eu le temps que d'entrapercevoir l'intérieur. Il avait passé la plupart du chemin a essayer d'ignorer la nausée causé par le portoloin et à écouter la complainte incessante de Ron sur l'élève parfait qu'est Diggory. Cedric avait semblé parfaitement agréable a Harry. Le célèbre Poufsouffle était gentil,intelligent et seul défaut semblait être d'avoir des parents un peu trop fière, ce dont Harry,étant orphelin,pouvait difficilement reprocher a qui que ce soit.

 _Enfin,peut être pas Malfoy,_ décida il. Lucius et Narcissa avait définitivement peu de quoi être fière à son opinion.

Plus intéressant que le surprenant confort, ou bien les tentatives de plus en plus désespéré d'Hermione d'expliquer ses références de _Doctor Who_ pour comparer les manipulations spatiales utilisé sur la tente,était l'abondance de gallions d'or dont les jumeaux semblait être en possession.

'Regarde tout ça, Harrikins' déclarèrent-ils en souriant.'Bagman a parié contre nous ,nous donnant une bonne cote.'

'Cela devrait être assez maintenant, Fred' continua triomphalement le jumeau portant le suite armoriant la lettre F.

'En effet,ça doit l'être,George,' répliqua son jumeau rapidement rangeant les galions par poignée dans leur valises.'Il faudrait mieux caché tout ça avant que maman ne vienne et voie que nous avons parié, par contre.'

Ils se sont tout les deux agenouillés et ont commencé a bougé leur pile d'or. Harry renifla,et bougea en direction de son lit. L'extérieur était encore bruyant, des feux d'artifices explosait constamment au dessus des tentes alors que les célébrations des Irlandais commençait,le rendant de nouveau inconfortable.

Harry passa devant Ron et Hermione toujours en train de se disputer, Ginny ayant deja disparue du coté de la tente réservé aux filles et Mr et Mme Weasley discutaient tranquillement a l'entrée de la tente. Les trois aînés Weasley avaient tous disparus. Bill et Charlie,avec qui il n'avait pas parlé du tout en dehors des salutations,s'étaient excusés plus tôt pour rejoindre la fête et Percy avait quant a lui choisi de poursuivre Croupton,son boss,comme un adorable petit chiot,il semblait ne pas se rendre compte que non seulement Croupton ne connaissait pas son nom mais quand plus le seul sujet de leur conversations,plutôt un monologue de la part de Percy,la disparition de l'officielle du ministère Bertha Jorkins ne semblait pas inquiéter Croupton plus que ça.

La partie de la tente qu'il partagerait avec Ron était heureusement plus sombre et beaucoup plus silencieuse que le reste.S'installant sur le lit de camp lui étant désigné, il agita sa baguette par dessus ces vêtements les transfigurant en quelque chose de plus confortable pour dormir.C'était le type de magie qu'Harry était venu a apprécier récemment. Ces sorts et enchantements de tous les jours rendait tous tellement plus facile même s'il n'étaient pas aussi spectaculaire qu'un patronus corporel ou bien les applications les plus dramatiques de la conjuration et de la métamorphose lors d'un duel de sorciers.

Il était encore tôt pour qu'il aille se coucher,normalement ils resterait a lire jusqu'au premières heures du matin, mais tout le bruit et l'action de la journée l'avait fatigué et il ne voulait rien de plus qu'un sommeil bienheureux.

Quelque chose secoua son bras et il se releva instantanément alerte.'Harry,'siffla Mr Weasley .'Nous devons partir maintenant. Réveil Ron et Hermione et quittez le camp immédiatement. Restez ensemble.

Il lui fallu un long moment pour qu'il capte la gravité de la situations,mais il hocha la tête,frottant ses yeux et tâtonnant pour retrouver ses lunettes sur la table a coté ainsi que sa baguette.

Ron se trouvait a l'entrée de la tente avec Hermione. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu pale alors qu'il scrutaient le camps a travers la porte.

'Allez Harry' chuchota Hermione urgemment agrippant son bras. Harry fronça les sourcils,retirant son bras suffisamment longtemps pour retransformer ses vêtements, ennuyé par sa proximité.Le son des cris venant des près dans le camp le fit rapidement oublié la prise d'Hermione sur son bras et ils fuirent de la tente en direction des bois a travers la foule chaotique.

Il y avait de la fumée dans les airs provenant des tente du centre du dérivait,épaisse et étouffante au dessus d'eux et Harry dut s'accroupir pour pouvoir voir et gens couraient autour de lui dans toutes les directions ,criant et pleurant.

Des flashs de lumière projetait d'étranges ombres sur le voile de fumée et le terne écho des explosions sonnait par dessus le cri des part dans le chaos Hermione avait perdue sa prise sur son bras mais il pouvait toujours l'entendre leur criait de courir vers les arbres qu'il pouvait apercevoir entre les lignes des tentes.

Quelque chose le frappa durement sur le coté de la tête et dans un flash de lumière blanche tout disparut.

Le visage d'Harry était chaud.C'était inconfortable et il essaya immédiatement de s'éloigner de la chaleur. Quelque chose de collant et de mouillé colla sa joue contre son épaule mais se brisa lorsqu'il recula a cause de la chaleur.

Ces lunettes étaient toujours sur son visage. Il était tellement surpris du fait qu'il pouvait encore voir qu'il ne remarqua presque pas les flammes engouffrant les tentes se trouvant a seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il se remit sur ses jambes. Ron et Hermione étaient partis,mais il espérait qu'lis avaient atteint les arbres et qu'ils étaient saufs.

 _Qu'est-ce qui a causé tout ceci ?_

Il doutait que le feu avait commençait semblait improbable que dans un camps rempli d'utilisateurs de magie un simple feu puisse faire autant de dommage et,étant lui même,il imagina tout de suite de plus sinistres raisons. Cette fois,il espérait,cela n'avait rien a voir avec Voldemort ou bien les détraqueurs. Il avait eu assez d'eux pour toute une vie.

 _Peut-être un dragon_ ,décida-il. _Ce serait préférable et expliquerait le feu._ Les dragons étaient dangereux mais il se disait qu'on pouvait les distraire assez facilement et que d'après ce qu'il avait lu,ils n'étaient vraiment dangereux que lorsqu'ils protégeait leur œufs. Il n'avait absolument aucune intention de voler un œuf de dragon. Il n'était pas Hagrid.

C'était horrible,inhabituellement silencieux alors qu'il marchait a travers le camp en ruine. Le feu était quasiment éteint ,mais les cendres et les braises étaient encore chaudes a travers les semelles de ses chaussures et les restes des fournitures ou quelque chose de plus funeste craquait encore sous ses talons peut importe a quel point il essayait de rester silencieux.

Il y avait des formes sous les cendres et encore une fois Harry essayait très forts d'ignorer qu'elles étaient vaguement humanoïde. Le feu ayant déjà passé a travers cette partie du camp,n'importe qui gisant en dessous des cendres serait mort et les déterrerait servirait seulement a lui donner d'horribles cauchemars.

Il y eu une lumière aveuglante et quelque chose siffla vicieusement au dessus de sa tête alors qu'il se baissa par réflexes.

Se retournant et glissant sa baguette hors de sa manche,il eut juste le temps de se jeter hors du chemin de deux nouveaux sorts. Il roula dans les cendres,attrapant du regard un sorcier mince, presque squelettique habillé de robes noires.

'Lacero' siffla vicieusement le sorcier en noir et un autre sort violet vola vers lui. Instinctivement Harry utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour ramener une de ces horribles formes dans la trajectoire du sortilège.

'Je dois rester cacher et bien me comporter.'marmonna le sorcier doucement,apparemment a lui même, mais sa baguette fendît l'air et libéra trois autres sorts qui coupèrent droit a travers le bouclier improviser d'Harry et le touchèrent au bras gauche.

'Experliarmus' Harry essaya un des seuls sorts utile en duel qu'il connaissait. Il ricocha sans mal sur une sorte de bouclier dans la fumée.

'Endoloris' Cria t-il ravi,relâchant le sorts cramoisi.

'Je suis libre !'exulta il alors que le sort frôla les cheveux de Harry.'Lorsque je t'amènerai au seigneur des ténèbres je deviendrais son plus loyal serviteur,plus éminent que Lucius,plus grand que Goyle,encore meilleur que Bellatrix.'son rire gazouillant de façon troublante.

 _Il est complètement fou,_ réalisa Harry

Un deuxième sortilège de torture le manqua de peu,mais un troisième le toucha au bras et il s'effondra dans les chaudes braises se recroquevillant de douleur.

'Je suis son plus loyal serviteur,'rigola encore le sorcier fou avec un sourire dérangé.Il leva de nouveau sa baguette,dont le bout brillait d'une magie sinistre.

Désespéré Harry balaya sa baguette en direction du Mangemort. Son seul désir étant d'empêcher le sorcier fou de le blesser à nouveau.

Les cendres tourbillonnèrent contre le vent.

Pendant un moment sa face moqueuse fut toujours visible,mais d'un coup un énorme serpent ébène surgit du nuage de cendre,ses crocs se refermant sur la poitrine du Mangemort dans un bruit d'écrasement écœurant. Le serpent écrasa le sorcier près d'une des rares flammes encore restante et disparue dans une explosion de fumée chaude.

Le sorcier ne bougeait plus.

Harry approcha,hésitant,sa baguette tendue et tremblante.

Les robes et la poitrine du Mangemort étaient dans un sale état et Harry dut détourner la tête pour éviter d'être malade. Il d'être recula pressant sa main contre sa bouche s'efforçant de ne pas vomir. La cage thoracique du sorcier était enfoncée sur elle même,des pointes d'os brillantes ressortant des lambeaux noirs.

Harry jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui espérant apercevoir quelqu'un d'autre. Un sorcier ou une sorcière qui s'approcherait et le rassurerait en lui disant que le serpent était leur sort.

Personne ne sortie de la fumée.

Il s'affala dans les cendre faisant dos au corps,tremblant mais peu surpris que personne ne soit venu. Le serpent invoqué lui a semblait bien trop familier pour être le produit d'un autre esprit que le sien.

 _Après tout je suis sûrement la seule personne a avoir vu un Basilik depuis Tom Jedusor et Mimi Geignarde._ Tom Jedusor ne lui aurait certainement pas sauvé la vie et l'idée même que le très émotionnel,pleurnicheur fantôme jette un tel sort était tout simplement ridicule.

Harry commença a rire. Cela sortit incroyablement haut-perché et vacilla alors que son corps trembla.

Le feu derrière le corps brûla quelque chose de gros et craqua Harry tourna brusquement la tête pour voir le restant d'un tente s'effondre sur le corps,le cachant de sa vue.

Il n'y avait absolument personne dans les n'avait entendu les bruits du duel et osait s'aventurer a travers le avait froid et tremblait trop pour se lever même s'il savait qu'il devrait essayer de trouver Ron,Hermione et les Weasley.

Les cendres était douces,et chaudes, presque réconfortantes, il entoura donc ses genoux avec ses bras et se voûta sur lui même.

 _Je pense que je vais rester ici pour un moment._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Harry était couché sur le dos,quelque chose de doux et chaud en dessous de lui,ses lunettes posées a coté de lui,il pouvait pourtant voir parfaitement. Le fait qu'il puisse voir parfaitement sans elle n'était pourtant pas la chose la plus importante car debout devant lui se trouvait Hermione.

Elle brassait quelque chose dans un grand chaudron noir,agitant joyeusement alors que ces cheveux alternaient entre son marron touffu habituel et un argent plus lisse.

 _Très étrange._

'Qu'est-ce que tu prépare ? Réussi-t-il éventuellement à demander. Le changement de couleur des cheveux était sûrement le produit de sa mauvaise vision. Il espérait grandement que lorsqu'il glisserait ses lunettes sur son nez cela stopperait.

Son amie se tourna finalement vers lui et il recula horrifié. Les yeux d'Hermione avait quasiment doublés de volume et en dessous de ses grandes orbes noires cruelles était accroché un bec saillie. Même sa vue n'était pas assez mauvaise pour qu'il puisse se convaincre que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas réel.

'Amortentia' répliqua-t-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Harry essaya de s'éloigner et elle se rapprocha fronçant les sourcils,ceux-ci descendant sur ses grands yeux noir qui se rétrécissés dangereusement. Elle lui tapota gentiment la tête alors qu'il se débattait.

'C'est pour toi' lui dit-elle joyeusement,'boit.' Hermione lui offrit une louche d'un liquide argenté brillant qui fumait et miroiter. Cela lui semblait presque buvable avant qu'il ne repère des serpents argenté rampant et tortillant a l'intérieur.

'Je ne veut pas' répliqua-t-il.

'C'est pour ton bien Harry,' lui assura-t-elle,levant la cuillère a ses lèvres.

'Non,' cracha-t-il tournant la tête et envoyant les serpents liquides tortiller sur sa poitrine.

'Tu devrais boire,'hurla-t-elle se précipitant sur lui. Des plumes explosant partout sur son corps et son bec s'étirant au dessus de sa tête dans un cri silencieux.

Juste au moment ou son bec allait atteindre sa tête dans un flash de lumière verte,Harry sursauta dans son lit haletant.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes d'exercices pour vider son esprit pour reprendre une respiration normale.

'Mr Potter' la sévère voix familière de Mme Pomfresh le salua,'vous êtes réveillez.'

'J'espère bien' répondit-il.

 _Étrange rêve,_ il frissonna. Le souvenir de ce rêve allant directement dans la partie trop dérangée pour y penser de son esprit.

Mme Pomfresh lui lança un regard étrange. 'Vous êtes a l'infirmerie,' commença-t-elle, 'les cours n'ont pas actuellement commencés mais nous sommes suffisamment proche pour qu'il soit décider que vous êtes mieux ici qu'a Ste Mangouste.'

'Que c'est-il passé' demanda-t-il. 'Je me souviens m'être endormie dans les cendres du camp de la coupe du monde mais c'est tout.'

'Vous avez été trouver par une des cheerleader bulgare après le chaos. Elle vous a bien sur tout de suite reconnue et vous a emmenez au point de soin le plus proche où vous avez été trouvez par la famille Weasley et Miss Granger, il vous ont ensuite amenez ici.

'Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?'

'Ils étaient très inquiets mais sinon bien. Vous par contre Mr Potter, avez trouver le moyen d'épuiser votre noyau magique et avez établi un nouveau record pour votre plus long séjour dans mon antre pour vous rétablir. Je dois dire que ce doit être la première fois qu'un étudiant est réussi cela avant même le début des cours.'

'Tant mieux,' répliqua Harry soulagé que les Weasley et Hermione allez bien.

'Ce n'est pas bon Mr Potter. Honnêtement, vous semblez presque mort a chaque fin d'année, on pourrait penser que vous auriez appris a faire attention finalement. Mme Pomfresh le fixa avec un regard désapprouvant.

'Ce n'est que le début de l'année,' répondit Harry avec désinvolture,'Je n'attendais rien avant plusieurs mois.'

'Comme vous voulez, Mr Potter, vous êtes réveillé maintenant et une fois que je serais sure que vous allez bien vous pourrez retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor.' La stricte infirmière plaça la pointe de sa baguette sur son front et souffla lorsque Harry remua légèrement.

'Tout a l'air d'aller,'elle hocha la tête. 'Allez vous-en et que je ne vous revois plus avant plusieurs mois.'

Il était très pressé de s'en aller,métamorphosant distraitement ses robes d'hôpital en robes de cours.

Il imagina que les vêtements qu'il portait originellement était maintenant en ruines.

'Tu est vivant !' l'accueilli Ron a mi-chemin du Grand Hall.

'Bravo,Ron,'répondit Hermione,'quelle fabuleuse manière de dire bonjour a son ami qui se trouvait dans le coma à cause d'une trop grande utilisation de magie.'

'C'est pas grave.' Harry rigola à l'expression sur son visage et marcha avec eux jusqu'à la salle commune.

'Alors, que c'est-il passé, mec,' Ron,apparemment,avait attendu autant que possible avant qu'il ne puisse plus retenir sa question.

'Je ne suis pas vraiment sure,' commença Harry avec précaution,il ne voulait pas mentionner le Basilik de cendre. 'C'était plutôt chaotique,un moment je courais avec vous les gars, et l'instant d'après je me réveille a l'infirmerie.'

'Les soigneurs de la coupe ont mentionné que tu avait trop forcé sur ton noyau,Harry,' expliqua Hermione avec scepticisme. 'Ça veut dire que tu as essayé de pousser trop de magie dans un sort forçant tout en dehors de ton corps.'

'Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir lancer un sort pareil,' Harry haussa les épaules. C'était en quelque sorte la vérité, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait,tout avait été basé sur sont intention et sa puissance. Il n'y avait eu aucune formule. 'Donc qu'est-ce qui a causé tout ça au final ?'

'Il ne t'ont rien dis. 'bailla Ron.

'Harry viens juste de se réveiller, Ron,'souffla Hermione. 'Comment pourrait-il savoir ?'

'Oh,' Ron sembla s'adoucir légèrement. 'C'était des Mangemorts, ils ont attaqué le camp,seulement tu ne peut dire a personne que je t'ai dis ça car on l'a entendu en écoutant Percy et Papa en parler avant d'aller au travail. Apparemment ils ont attaqués les moldus près du camp et tout le monde aux alentours. C'est le chaos au Ministère depuis et Papa suppose qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec le boss de Percy, Mr Croupton, il aurait apparemment démissionner.'

'Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont dit,' le coupa Hermione,fronçant les sourcils,'Mr Croupton est censé démissionner plus tard dans l'année. Il doit se produire quelque chose qu'il a organisé avant qu'il puisse démissionner sans problèmes. Il a démissionner officieusement.

'C'est la même chose,Hermione,' objecta Ron.

'Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose, et ça veut dire que ce qu'il fait doit être suffisamment important pour qu'on lui permette de continuer.' Harry compris ce qu'Hermione voulait dire,même s'il n'était pas sure a propos de Ron.

'Il y a énormément de rumeurs circulant au Ministère et Bill dit qu'il un entendu un des capitaine des Auror dire que le fils de Croupton aurait été retrouver mort dans le camp.' Harry lui lança un regard questionneur. Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi Croupton avait démissionner, mais la manière dont Ron en parlait semblait impliquer plus que ça.

'C'était un Mangemort, Harry,' expliqua Hermione. 'Ron n'explique rien correctement. Il est censé être mort a Azkaban il y a des années.

Un horrible frisson lui traversa la colonne. Le mage noir,complètement fou, sur lequel il avait relâché le Basilik de cendre semblait soudainement très présent dans son esprit. 'Que c'est-il passé d'autre ?'

 _Au moins il l'avait mérité,_ pointa une petite voix. Harry avait,techniquement, déjà tuer auparavant,Professeur Quirell était mort de ces mains, littéralement, mais il avait été trop jeune pour comprendre réellement ce qu'il avait fait a l'époque. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Il avait fait quelque chose de tellement mauvais qu'il en était légèrement malade,malgré la nature de la victime.

'Pas grands chose,' répondit Hermione. 'Nous étions tellement inquiet pour toi. Mrs Weasley a parcouru chaque hôpital de fortune a ta recherche.'

'Ouais,'ajouta Ron' et ensuite une magnifique bulgare est sortie du camp te portant dans ses bras. Ça valait presque le coup d'être blessé juste pour être dans ses bras.' Ses yeux devinrent légèrement brumeux a ce souvenir jusqu'à qu'Hermione ne lui mette un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

'Ce n'est pas drôle,Ron. C'était une veela, elles sont plus que des jolis visages,tu sais !'

'Elles sont magnifiques,cependant,' nota distraitement Harry, seulement pour recevoir lui aussi le coude d'Hermione.

'Et donc, quand est-ce que les cours commence ?' Il ne lui semblait pas nécessaire de continuer leur conversation actuelle. Il finirait pas glisser quelque chose a propos du sorcier qu'il avait tué, ou bien serait de nouveau la cible du coude d'Hermione,qui il réalisa se frottant les côtes, était particulièrement pointu.

'Aujourd'hui Harry' lui dit-elle.

'Ou sont les autres ?

'Il n'est que dix heures' ajouta Ron utilement, 'il reste encore quelques heures avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Il faut que tu parle avec Dumbledore de ce qui s'est passé. Il nous a demandé de te prévenir quand tu serais réveiller.'

'Il faut également que je me change' leur rappela-t-il.

'Tu porte tes robes de cours.' Hermione le regarda bizarrement.

'J'ai métamorphosé mes chemises d'hôpital.' expliqua-t-il. 'Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer.'

'C'est une métamorphose plutôt avancée,Harry.' rayonna-t-elle. 'Je n'ai lue a ce propos que l'année dernière.'

'Le directeur d'abord , donc,' décida-t-il et il dévia en direction de la gargouille.

'Plume de sucre,' commanda Hermione a la gargouille et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

'Ah, Harry,' le vieux directeur souri après qu'il eut ouvert la porte. 'Entre et assieds toi. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?'

'Beaucoup mieux, monsieur.'

'Je commençais à m'inquiéter que tu ne te réveil pas a temps pour le début de l'année scolaire et que tu rate des classes,' le directeur hocha la tête. Les portraits autour d'eux semblaient peu intéressé par leur conversation, mais Fumseck les scrutaient curieusement.

 _Je suis sure que Rogue aurait été incroyablement déçu si j'avais raté ses classes,_ pensa Harry, essayant de retenir un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

'Te souviens tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?' demanda avec hésitation Dumbledore. 'Je ne veut pas que tu te sente forcer de revivre quoique ce soit de désagréable,des choses particulièrement atroce ont été infligées aux propriétaires moldus du site.'

'Actuellement je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, monsieur,' admit Harry. 'Nous avons essayez de fuir le camp en direction des bois, mais quelque chose m'a frappé et je me suis évanoui. Comme vous le savez on m'a trouvé par la suite et apporté ici.

Le vieux directeur fit courir sa main le long de sa fameuse barbe argentée. 'Au moins tu ne souviens pas de choses terribles,'il sourit. 'Tu est encore trop jeune pour vivre avec de telle choses.'

'Professeur Dumbledore ?' commença Harry soigneusement. 'Est-ce que l'on dis sur le fils de Croupton est vrai ? J'ai entendu qu'il avait été retrouvé dans le camp.'

'Malheureusement il semblerait que ce soit le cas, cependant je vous conseillerai de gardez cette informations pour vous. Cela causerait une grande panique si tout le monde commençait a penser qu'Azkaban ne peut pas retenir ses prisonniers.'

'Nous le ferons, professeur,' répondit Hermione avec enthousiasme.

'Tu ferais mieux d'y aller et te préparer pour le banquet de bienvenue,Harry,'proposa doucement Dumbledore, les yeux scintillant. 'Ces robes métamorphosée,bien qu'impressionnante,pourrait ne pas durer tout le repas.'

'C'est ce que je contais faire,monsieur.'

'Très bien. Essaye de rester loin des problèmes cette année, Harry. Nous serons en présence de nouveaux visages sous peu.'

'Bien sur qu'il y aura de nouveaux visages,'lâcha Ron des que la gargouille fut close. 'Les premières année seront la, comme chaque année.'

'Je doute qu'il parlait des premières années, Ron,' rigola Hermione. 'C'est probablement en rapport avec ce qu'a organisé Croupton, peu importe ce que ce sera. Il avait mentionné a Percy qu'il serait a Poudlard cette année lors de la coupe du monde.'

La salle commune de Gryffondor était vide lorsqu'ils arrivèrent,mais quelqu'un avait accroché les emplois du temps des élèves sur le tableau de chaque dortoir. Quelqu'un qui,d'après Harry et Ron méritait un sort bien placé, car dès qu'Hermione les vit, elle se lança dans un discours a propos des options de Ron. Soins aux créature magiques et Divinations étaient apparemment des matières faciles et pas ce qu'il devait choisir s'il voulait bien réussir ses BUSE.

Harry avait réussi a se changer discrètement pensant qu'Hermione réprimandait Ron mais il ne fut pas assez subtile pour enlever son emploi du temps sans qu'elle le remarque. Son regard se braqua sur lui d'un mouvent presque aviaire étrangement similaire à son rêve mais elle se contenta de lui arracher le papier des mains pour le lire elle-même.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucun problème à être intéressée mais il y avait des limites a respecter. Harry ne lui prendrait jamais rien des mains si elle n'avait pas décider de le laisser le lire auparavant.

'Quatrième année en Runes et Arithmancie,' lut Hermione a voix haute. 'Comment a tu réussi à être accepté dans ces classes sans avoir fait les examens de troisième année ? Cela semblait être sa seul interrogation à propos de son planning, ce pour quoi Harry était reconnaissant.

'Pourquoi à tu choisis ça ? Demanda Ron,horrifié. 'Divination et Soins sont tellement plus simple. Tu nous a fait une Hermione, mec.'

'Si par cela tu insinue qu'il a fait une décision intelligente pour son future, alors tu à raisons, Ron.' On aurait dire qu'elle souhaitée continuer plus sur le sujet mais à la place elle rendit son planning a Harry. 'Tu pourrais être vraiment en retard dans tes options,Harry,' le prévint-elle. 'C'est bien que tu veuille essayer, mais je ne suis pas sur que tu réussisse a tout faire.'

'Je suis sure,'répliqua Harry, faisant de son mieux son agacement,'que tout ira bien.'

Il s'en sortirait plus que bien. Les runes anciennes étaient assez faciles à part pour les plus longs devoirs. Il eut besoin d'améliorer grandement son écriture durant l'été pour que les différences entre les glyphes les plus similaire soit plus claire, mais les utiliser et en determiner le sens était assez simple. L'arithmancie n'était pas non plus trop compliquée, c'était simplement des maths appliquée a la magie. Il les avaient choisis car il les savait utiles mais qu'aucun ne demanderait des longueurs extravagante de devoirs chaque semaine.

Harry avait toujours eu un esprit très visuel, ce qui s'appliquait bien au sujets pratiques mais moins au devoir leur étant relatés. L'histoire de la magie,de loin la matière qu'il aimait le moins, démontrait bien cela.

'Si tu le dis.' Hermione semblait peu convaincue et Harry pris une longue inspiration pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas pour se calmer. Il devait admettre qu'elle connaîtrait toujours bien plus de choses que lui, et qu'il ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec elle en histoire ou autre matière ou la note finales se reposerait sur plus qu'une poignée de contrôle. Il était convaincue qu'il pouvait l'égaler en potions,leurs options,sortilèges et métamorphose. Cette dernière étant maintenant la matière favorite et celle ou il avait le plus de chance de dépasser son intelligente amie. Les sorts de métamorphose étant plus simple pour les esprit visuels.

'Le banquet ne devrait pas tarder à commencer. On devrait y aller et rejoindre les autres,' proposa Ron. Il alternait son regard entre ses deux amis légèrement nerveux et il avait apparemment remarqué l'irritation d'Harry bien mieux qu'Hermione.

'Oui,' convenu Harry glissant sa baguette dans sa manche,' allons-y.'

Tout à coup c'était de nouveau bruyant. Il y avait des élèves partout,dont beaucoup,malgré les quelques centimètres qu'il avait gagner durant l'été, étaient toujours plus grand que lui.

Ils prirent les sièges les plus proches des autre élèves de leur année, rejoignant Neville et Seamus. Ron se glissa a côté de lui et regarda les plats vide avec consternation.

'La nourriture arrive bientôt,Ron.' Le conforta-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule alors que les premières année entraient nerveusement.

Le choixpeaux,semblant aussi peu impressionnant que les années précédentes s'assit sur une chaise en face des élèves. Il commencerait sans doute bientôt a chanter.

'Est-ce que tu pense qu'il change de chansons chaque année ?' Chuchota-t-il a Ron se penchant vers lui.

'Aucune idée,mais mes frères disent qu'ils n'ont jamais entendue la même deux fois de suite.'

'C'est probablement un bonne indicateur qu'il le fait,tes frères ont du au moins couvrir la dernière décennie ici,et il a toute l'année pour les écrire.'

'Quand il n'est pas occupée à te délivrer des épées,' répondit Ron avec un sourire.

'C'est une bonne chose qu'il puisse délivrer des épées,'répondit Harry. 'Que ce passerait-il si un autre serpent géant se promenait dans Poudlard et que Neville avait besoin de le tuer ? On ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il trouve une épée de lui même,non plus.'

Les deux rigolèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione leur siffla de se taire.

Alors que la répartition se rapprochait dangereusement et que les premières années se resserrait anxieusement contre les bout de tables, Dumbledore se leva pour parler. Harry pencha la tête curieux. Si quelque chose devait se produire a Poudlard cette année, ce serait maintenant que cela serait mentionné.

'Quelques annonces avant que nous soyons trop distrait par la nourriture imminente pour les retenir. Premièrement,je voudrais souhaité la bienvenue au Professeur Maugrey. Il reprendra le rôle de professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Deuxièmement, je voudrais rappeler a tous les élèves que la forêt interdite est nommée comme cela pour une bonne raison et, dernièrement, cette année,pour la première fois depuis des siècles,un grand événement sportif va marquer son retour.

Cela veut dire malheureusement,qu'il n'y aura pas de Quidditch,' Des murmures horrifiées se levèrent rapidement a cette annonce. Harry était sure qu'il y avait eu moins de réaction lorsque Quirell avait annoncé l'arrivée du troll lors de sa première année.

'Le Tournois Des Trois Sorciers sera tenu a Poudlard à partir d'Octobre,'le directeur continua sans relâche. 'Une chance pour les participants de gagner une gloire éternelle en tant que champions de l'école.'

'Donc c'est ce qui se passe,' déclara Ron excité. 'Je participe définitivement,Gloire éternelle,' finit-il avec un long soupir.

'Professeur Maugrey ne semble pas très impressionner,'remarqua Hermione.

Elle avait raison. La bouche du nouveau professeur était tiré vers le bas déformant son visage marqué par de nombreuses cicatrices en un froncement de sourcil assez particulier.

'On dirait qu'il a vécu la guerre,' nota Harry silencieusement.

'C'est parce que c'est le cas,'continua Ron avec enthousiasme. 'C'est Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Papa dit qu'il était un des meilleurs aurors durant la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui,mais qu'il est un peu perdue récemment.'

'Son œil est un peu effrayant,' ajouta Neville avec hésitation.

'Il est supposé être magique,' convenu Ron,ayant lui même un regard nerveux. 'Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut vraiment faire, par contre.'

Harry attrapa du pain,malgré l'insistance d'Hermione qu'il devrait mangeait plus. Apparemment,il sortait tout juste d'une sorte de coma,mais il n'avait pas particulièrement faim. Il ressentait plutôt ce même sentiment de malaise qu'il avait chaque année a propos du professeur de Défense pour une raison ou pour une autre.

'Tu dois manger plus que du pain, Harry,' pressa Hermione essayant de rajouter de la nourriture de toute sorte dans son assiette quand il ne regardait pas.

'Ron a mange suffisamment pour nous trois,' se défendit-il,déviant les patates qu'elle tentait de lui donner dans l'assiette de Ron. Le rouquin dévora joyeusement les légumes sans seconde pensée.

'Ce n'est pas parce que Ron mange suffisamment de nourriture pour un petit pays que tu dois t'affamer pour compenser,' souffla-t-elle.

'Je le fais pour protester,'essaya Harry. 'La nourriture est cuisinée par des elfes de maison et c'est pratiquement de l'esclavage, Hermione. Je ne peut décidément pas exploiter leur efforts en gardant bonne conscience.'

Hermione semblait horrifiée et lâcha sa fourchette comme si celle-ci l'avait mordue.

'Tu as réussi Harry,' grommela Ron. 'On va en entendre parler pendant toute l'année.'

'Tu aurais du accepter les patates,' continua Seamus. 'Qui sais jusqu'où tout ça va aller.'

'Vous avez entendu a propos de la coupe du monde ? Le sorcier Irlandais après quelques bouchées.

'Ouais,' pleurnicha Ron, 'L'Irlande a gagner, félicitations.'

'Non,pas ça,' Seamus souri. 'Enfin,un petit peu mais je parlais des attaques.'

'Nous y étions,' les interrompit Hermione. Elles semblait s'être suffisamment remis du choque d'avoir appris a propos des elfes de maisons pour recommencer a manger.

'Harry était dans le coma jusqu'à ce matin,' ajoura Ron, 'L'une de ces magnifiques cheerleaders bulgare l'a porté jusqu'au camp.' Tout les garçons aux alentours se retournèrent vers lui, lui lançant des regards entre l'admiration et la jalousie, même Neville.

'Vous apprenez que vôtre ami était dans le coma et la première chose que vous faite c'est d'imaginer la cheerleader.' Hermione secoua la tête incrédule. 'Je vais à la bibliothèque.'

Elle s'éloigna laissant son assiette à moitié remplie.

'Quel gaspillage,' commenta Ron se servant dans l'assiette d'Hermione.

'Imaginez ce que les elfes vont penser,' ricana Seamus.

'Comment était la cheerleader ? Demanda Dean se glissant la où Hermione se trouvait l'instant d'avant.

'Aucune idée,' Harry haussa les épaules, 'J'étais dans le coma.'

'Je les ai vues pendant le match,' embelli Ron, 'elles étaient magnifiques.'

'Hermione dit que ce sont des veela, apparemment elles peuvent charmer les hommes.' Harry se sentit obliger d'au moins essayer de défendre son point de vue.

'N'importe qui leur ressemblant est sure de me charmer. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fassent pousser des plumes.'

'Des plumes ?' Seamus jeta à Ron un regard incrédule.

'Lorsqu'elles se sont mis en colère à la fin du match,des plumes leur ont poussée et elles ont commencée a lancer des boules de feu dans tout les sens. Elle n'ont pas appréciait la défaite de la Bulgarie.' expliqua le rouquin.

'Ce serait donc ça qui aurait commencé les incendies ? Demanda Neville.

'Nan, c'était les Mangemorts ou bien des gens habillés comme eux,' répliqua Ron. 'Papa a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de marque des ténèbres comme lors de la guerre, donc il se pourrait que ce soit juste des sympathisants.'

'Au final,le Ministère n'a attrapé personne,' renchérit Neville. 'Grand-Mère était furieuse qu'ils s'en soit tous sortis. Elle a passé une heure se marmonnant à elle même à quel point Fudge est inutile.

'Ça n'inspire pas vraiment confiance,' acquiesça Seamus. 'Enfin au final les Irlandais ont gagné et c'est tout ce qui compte.'

Harry souri et essaya au plus fort de ne pas se souvenir du Basilik qu'il avait conjuré des cendres et du Mangemort qu'il suspectait être Barty Croupton Junior. Il essayer vraiment de ne plus s'en souvenir et lorsqu'il n'y arrivait pas, de se souvenir qu'il n'avait fait que de se défendre et qu'il avait tué un sorcier qui avait déjà était condamné a pire.

'Retournons dans la salle commune,' proposa Dean. 'Je dois encore tous déballer,mais je suis presque sure que j'ai emmené de nouvelles cartes de bataille explosive pour remplacer celle que Lavande a perdue. Du monde pour une partie ou deux ?

Il y eu un murmure de consentement mutuelle et le groupe se leva pour retourner dans la salle commune.

'Harry,' Trois voix familières retentirent. Harry s'arrêta,laissant les autre accéder aux escaliers menant au dortoir.

'Angelina,Alicia,Katie,' il leur sourit chacune leur tour. Elles semblaient assez déconcertées.

'Peut-tu croire qu'ils ont vraiment annuler le Quidditch,' fuma Katie. 'Ça allait être une année vraiment importante pour nous. Nous avions besoin de commencer à ajouter de nouvelles têtes a l'équipe, comme un nouveau gardien.'

'Au moins vous avez le tournoi,' apaisa Harry. 'La Gloire éternelle vient seconde derrière le Quidditch , mais de pas grand chose …'

Alicia et Angelina rigolèrent mais Katie continua de fumer.

'Tu ne vas pas participer ? Demanda Angelina. 'Moi oui.'

'Non,'déclara Harry. 'Je pars pour une année tranquille. Pas de serpents,de chien,de detraqueurs et avec un peu de chance plus de voyage chez Mme Pomfresh non plus.'

'Satisfaisant,' approuva Alicia. 'De toute façon le champion de Poudlard fera partie des années supérieures. On en sait plus que vous, les mignons petit quatrièmes années.' Harry esquiva sa tentative de caresse sur la joue.

'Et d'où viennent les autres champions ? Demanda Harry soudainement curieux.

'De Durmstrang et Beauxbatons, ce sont des écoles de magie situées en Europe. Quelque uns de leur élèves viendront sûrement encourager leur champions durant la compétition.'

'Et bien bonne chance,Angelina. J'ai promis aux gars que je jouerait à la bataille explosive avec eux.'

'Salut, Harry,'dirent-elles alors qu'il se retournait.

La bataille ne dura pas très longtemps. La bataille explosive ne durait jamais vraiment longtemps et malgré leur tentatives de construire un château de carts avec le nouveau paquet de Dean et le vieux de Lavande qu'elle avait retrouvée au cours de l'été, tout le monde dériva.

Cela laissa Harry seul avec lui même, derrière les rideaux de son lit, à penser. Cette année avait commencer exactement comme les trois dernières à l'exception de l'incident avec la voiture volante, et pendant un instant Harry avait oublié sa nouvelle résolution. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Cette année avait peut être commençait de la même façon mais sera tout de même différent.

 _Je serais meilleur,_ Se jura-t-il.

Peter Pettigrew,l'homme qui avait trahis ses parents,condamnant son parrain a une décennie à Azkaban, et servi Voldemort s'était échappé parce qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment bon. Il avait été le seul avec une baguette et n'avait pas été en mesure de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Il s'enterrerait sous des tonnes de livres si c'était ce qu'il fallait.

Il avait passé tout l'été à essayer de s'améliorer, à apprendre tout ce qu'il aurait déjà dut savoir et plus. Hermione n'aurait pas laisser Pettigrew s'échapper.

Cela n'était pas encore suffisant.

Harry s'était avançait bien plus loin que ce dont il s'était attendu,même en potions, mais il avait quand même failli mourir lors de la coupe du monde si ce n'avait pas été pour sa conjuration inexplicable et terrifiante du Basilik.

 _Je dois encore m'améliorer._

Il pouvait tester son avancement dans la plupart des matières contre ses camarades de classe. Tout pendant qu'il avait des résultats égaux à ceux d'Hermione ce serait convenable. Harry savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'égaler ses talents a l'écris ou sa culture générale, mais être capable d'une pratique de la magie égale ou supérieure à son niveau devrait lui être largement atteignable.

Harry devait apprendre à se battre. Le sortilège de désarmement était utile,mais été également le seul sort de combat qu'il connaissait. Harry savait qu'il pouvait utiliser la métamorphose et la conjuration en duel, mais il avait besoin de s'entraîner,d'apprendre et de grandir avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'utile consciemment.

Il deviendrait meilleur et avant que l'année ne se termine. S'il rencontrait Pettigrew, le petit rat ne saurait pas ce qui lui arriverait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

'Bon retour en classe de potions,' la voix traînante de Rogue était la seule chose capable de percer l'obscurité des donjons et Harry refoula son envie de soupirer. Aucun doute que l'horrible professeur continuerai de faire de son mieux pour rendre ses cours les pire possible pour Harry.

'Nous entrons dans l'année précédente celle des BUSE et donc avant de pouvoir différencier ceux possédant un réel talent pour les potions et de leur permettre de se séparer de ceux trop faignant pour s'appliquer dans un art si délicat.' Harry n'avait pas besoin de relever les yeux pour savoir que les yeux du professeur était fixé sur lui.

 _D'où lui vient cette mauvaise impressions a mon égard ?_

Harry avait à peine poser un pied dans le château que Rogue avait fait tout son possible pour lui rendre la vie misérable. Probablement que l'homme avait juste de sévère problèmes personnels. Harry imaginer difficilement que passer tout son temps dans le noir exposé aux vapeurs toxiques pouvait être bon pour la santé, mental ou physique, de n'importe qui.

'Les instructions sont sur le tableau,' Rogue secoua sa baguette dramatiquement vers le tableau dissipant l'illusion dissimulant son écriture. 'Commencez,' ricana-t-il.

Harry soupira et attrapa son nouveau,plus chère,couteaux en argent. Il avait appris durant l'été qu'acheter des accessoires de bonne qualité était aussi important que de bien les nettoyer. Il était certain que ses efforts les plus pauvres était dut au fait qu'il quittait les cours rapidement dégoutté de Rogue plutôt que de rester a nettoyer. Son nouveau set d'accessoires était entretenu avec beaucoup plus d'attention.

Ron s'agitait au dessus de son chaudron avec toute la délicatesse d'un troll étourdi. Son foie de crapaud qui aurait du être couper délicatement en dé était a présent en morceaux difformes et Harry était certain qu'il avait ajouté au moins deux fois plus d'achillée que nécessaire.

 _Ce serait sûrement une bonne idée de finir avant que son chaudron explose,_ décida-t-il.

Les sangsue était la clé pour cette potion. Elle avaient pour habitude d'être trop rapide a se dissoudre ou bien trop lente et la forme dans laquelle elles étaient ajoutées devait être proche de la perfection. Elle étaient également facilement souillé par tout ce qu'elles touchées. Un concept que Malfoy, dans toute sa perfection de sang-pur semblait parfaitement comprendre, alors qu'il semblait essayer de les coupées dans les airs pendant que la pauvre Pansy Parkinson les tenaient flanchant près de lame ornée du couteau qu'il tenait. Harry avait entendu quelque part que les deux étaient supposés être engagés comme arrangé dans de nombreuses familles au sang-pur et il semblerait que Malfoy soit plus concerné par l'apparence de sa future fiancée plutôt que son bien-être.

Harry souri devant les efforts ridicules de Malfoy et revint sur sa potion. Il avait deux couteaux et le plus ancien lui servirait de planche a découper. Il trancha avec attention ses sangsues, faisant de son mieux pour qu'elles ne touchent pas le bureau,ou rien d'autre, avant de les ajouter dans sa potion.

A son grand plaisir, la couleur de sa potion changea délicatement vers le turquoise chatoyant décrit dans les instructions. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à celle d'Hermione alors qu'il remplissait soigneusement une fiole, il apprécia avoir fait aussi bien qu'elle. Celle d'Hermione était un peu plus turquoise alors que la sienne était un peu plus brillante.

Refermant sa fiole et notant avec délice qu'il était le premier a finir, ce qui agacerait a coup sur Rogue, il parcourut le chemin le séparant de l'avant de la classe.

Le professeur Rogue lui donna seulement un ricanement alors qu'il plaça sa fiole sur l'étagère, mais Harry pouvait sentir son regard dans son dos alors qu'il retournait a son bureau.

Lorsqu'il se retourna toutefois, il trouva Rogue glisser derrière Neville,quelque chose qu'il semblait apprécier grandement et le pauvre garçon craqua rapidement sous le regard oppressif du professeur. Sa potion passant d'un bleu passable à un jaune si brillant qu'elle attira l'attention de la majeure partie de la classe.

'Londubat,' cracha Rogue. 'Tout se passait raisonnablement bien, mais votre inexplicable inaptitude s'est de montrée … de nouveau.' Il repassa en flèche vers son bureau jetant un œil curieux devant sa tentative de laisser son chaudron immaculé.

Hermione fut la prochaine à finir,suivi de près par Malfoy et peu après toute la classe se retrouva à tenter,sans grande convictions de nettoyer son chaudron pendant que Neville essayait désespérément de sauver ce qu'il restait de sa concoction.

Elle était à présent d'un vert citron légèrement brillant lorsqu'il abandonna,mieux que jaune mais bien loin du turquoise requis. La couleur lui rappelait celle des écailles toujours gisant dans la Chambre des Secrets et il eut le soudain désir de s'y rendre et de l'observer. Partiellement par curiosité car il ne pouvait pas vraiment se souvenir de ce à quoi il ressemblait après toute l'adrénaline et le venin, mais en grande partie car il voulait le comparer à celui qu'il avait conjurer à partir des cendres.

La plupart des potions entreposées sur l'étagère de Rogue était d'une couleur bleu-verte et seulement une poignée s'approchait de la sienne. Celle d'Hermione,de Malfoy et de Greengrass pour en citer quelques une. Il était plutôt fier d'une telle amélioration à partir de si peu d'efforts durant l'été. Cela ne l'aiderait pas a obtenir de meilleurs notes à ses devoirs, malheureusement.

'Si tout le monde a terminé, vous pouvez y allez,' lança-t-il d'une voix traînante de l'un des coins particulièrement sombre de la classe. Il avait réussi à traverser la classe sans que personne ne le remarque et Harry se demanda s'il ne se glissait pas derrière des rideaux noires lorsque personne ne faisait attention. Il supprima un reniflement d'humour a cette image.

'Je ne vais même pas m'embêter a évaluer votre travail,Londubat, ne vous inquiétez pas,'

Harry grimaça alors qu'il continuer son chemin vers la sortie, il s'était sortie de cette lecon particulièrement indemne mais Neville semblait avoir pris sa place.

'Potter, restez derrière voulez-vous.'

 _Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai._

Rogue venez de retirer la fiole d'Harry lorsque celui se retourna.

'Qu'est ce que vous pensez que c'est, Potter ? Ricana-t-il

'Mon inévitablement impossible a notée tentative a l'art délicat que sont les potions,' répliqua-t-il, incapable de cacher entièrement son sarcasme.

'Ceci,' Rogue lui donna un regard étonnamment neutre,'est une tentative passable. Pas exactement au standard d'un élève cherchant a continuer après les BUSE,mais suffisamment proche pour que je puisse commencer a espérer garder la célébrité la plus proéminente de l'école un peu plus longtemps.

 _Cela ressemblai dangereusement à un compliment._

'Merci,Monsieur,' répondit-il incertain.

'Mon enseignement n'a rien à voir avec vos progrès,Potter,' cassa Rogue. 'Vous avez finalement décidez d'utiliser ce que j'ai essayer en vain de vous apprendre jusqu'ici, ce qui est prometteur mais pas moins que ce dont le monde des sorciers attend de quelqu'un de votre stature. Ne retournez pas à votre précédent niveau de médiocrité.'

'Je vais faire de mon mieux,Monsieur,' répondit Harry pressé d'être en chemin vers sa classe de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas vraiment sympathique envers les élèves en retard et ce n'était certainement pas Rogue qui allez lui donner une note d'excuse.

'Assurez vous en.' Le professeur disparus dans son bureau dans un tourbillon de capes et de robes inutile.

 _D'accord._

Le professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard quelque peu désapprobateur lorsqu'il se glissa au dernier rang quelques moments après le début de la leçon, mais elle ne dit rien ni lui enleva de points. Il était possible qu'elle sache qu'il revenait de potions.

Une cage remplie d'innocentes dindes était posée sur le bureau professorale. Il trouvait qu'elle n'était pas très alarmé de ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

'Aujourd'hui nous allons essayer de transformer ses dindes en cochons d'inde.' Le sévère professeur agita sa baguette faisant s'envoler la cage a travers la classe pour déposer l'une des volailles devant chaque élève. 'Cette métamorphose est de niveau équivalent à toutes celle que nous entreprendrons au cour de l'année.'

Le nombre de gloussement s'intensifia légèrement alors que la classe se remplit de comiques mouvement de baguette particulièrement désespérés. Harry observa sa dinde avec attention. Par de nombreuses occasions, il s'était demander d'où venait les animaux qu'ils transformaient lors de cette classe.

 _Sûrement des cuisines dans ce cas,_ décida-t-il

Sa dinde avait l'air étonnamment dodue,mais ,par peur de manger quoique ce soit qui aurait été crée par Neville,il se promit d'éviter de manger de la volaille pendants le prochains repas.

'Très bien Miss Granger,dix points pour vous,'La voix de McGonagall retentit.

Dix points semblait plutôt généreux étant donné que le cochon d'inde d'Hermione avait encore quelques plumes par endroit et que ses pieds avait toujours un aspect légèrement aviaire. Hermione n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier et commença à briller,pleine de fierté.

Personne dans la classe ne s'était approché de son résultats,mêle si Seamus avait réussi a teindre les plumes de sa dinde en vert et que Ron avait réussi à plumer la sienne. D'après l'état de sa dinde et son regard Harry était certain que Ron pensait au déjeuner.

'Harry,' Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour attirer son attention, 'tu ne vas essayer ? Ce n'est pas si dure tu sais.'

 _Il est temps de mettre ce que j'ai appris cet été à l'épreuve._

Sortant sa baguette hors de sa manche,Harry tapota sa dinde sur la tête,gagnant un gloussement ennuyé provenant de l'oiseau.

'Ce n'est pas le bon mouvement,Harry,' Commença Hermione avec exaspération, mais peut importe ce qu'elle allait ajouter, ce fut perdu lorsque l'oiseau se transforma en un cochon d'inde parfait.

Harry lui lança un sourire béat.

'Mais c'était ton premier essaie,' bégaya Hermione. 'Il m'en a fallut presque cinq.'

'Cinq ?' Harry eut une expression quelque peu choquée,'Ce n'est pas si dur,tu sais.'

 _Voyons à quel point tu apprécie ça. Tu ne devrais pas frotter ton succès au visage des autre comme ça._

Hermione souffla et se retourna pour observer la dinde de Ron qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une dinde rôtie. Cela donnait faim à Harry mais il était sure que cela aiderait Hermione à reprendre confiance en ses capacités. Personne d'autre dans la classe n'avait l'air d'avoir progresser.

'Félicitations,Mr Potter,' Harry sursauta alors que McGonagall apparaissait derrière son épaule. 'Vingts points pour Gryffondor pour une métamorphose inter-espèces parfaitement exécutée. Je dois dire que vous semblait avoir hérité du talent de votre père dans ma matière ainsi que sa tendance à négliger les règles.'

Hermione avait l'air distinctement abattue par sa récompense et il cacha son sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas être la meilleure à chaque fois.

'Je ne peut pas croire que tu est réussi lors de ton premier essaie,Harry,' le félicita-t-elle après un moment. 'Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Si seulement Ron était aussi chanceux que toi.'

 _Chanceux. Est-elle vraiment incapable d'accepter que quelqu'un puisse faire mieux qu'elle ?_ Harry décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. En trois ans, il n'avait jamais révélé son potentiel inassouvi, alors réussir parfaitement si soudainement pouvait être assimilé à un coup de chance.

Un bruit sourd attira l'attention de la majeure partie de la classe. Les tentatives de plus en plus désespérées de Neville l'avait mené à faire tomber la cage des dindes du bureau avec son bras,renversant également la bouteille d'eau de Seamus.

'Mr Londubat,' se lamenta le professeur,' concentrez-vous sur votre désir,ne vous contentez pas de simplement agiter votre baguette comme si c'était un hochet pour bébé.'

L'eau renversée se rapprochait rapidement du sac d'Hermione, sans doutes remplit de livres et de notes.

 _Un désastre en préparation._

Il fit disparaître le liquide avant qu'il puisse ruiner les affaire de son amie et Hermione, qui était en train de lutter pour tout dégager du chemin, lâcha un bruyant soupir de soulagement.

'Merci,Professeur,' dit-elle vigoureusement.

'Pardon,Miss Granger,' répondit McGonagall depuis son bureau,sa baguette bien trop loin pour qu'elle puisse s'attribuer le crédit de son intervention opportune.

'Non,rien Professeur,' dit Hermione qui avait l'air confuse en réalisant ou se trouvée la baguette du professeur. 'Le sortilège de Disparition est un sortilège avancé de cinquième année,' se marmonna-t-elle farfouillant dans son sac pour s'assurer que rien n'avait été endommagé. 'Je ne peut pas encore réussir ce sortilège. Si je le pouvais je l'utiliserait sur les stupides poster de Quidditch de Ron.'

Harry rigola et se retourna,rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche. Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas ne pouvait pas la vexée, ou bien plutôt, la conduire à la bibliothèque pour une semaine de recherche sur le sortilège de Disparition.

Il passa le restant de la classe à observer Neville, le visage déformé par la concentration,essayer sans grand succès de retirer les dernière plumes de son cochon d'inde et Ron, dont la dinde avait l'air de plus en plus comestible à mesure qu'approchait le repas. Hermione quand à elle, avait pris pour but de pointer sa baguette de manière frustrée vers de petit morceaux de parchemins présent sur sa table, murmurant l'incantation du sortilège de Disparition. Elle avait réussie à faire pâlir le coins de l'un des morceaux alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour ranger leurs affaires, mais son manque de succès rassura Harry qu'il était toujours sur la bonne voie pour atteindre le niveau qu'il souhaité .

Il n'y avait pas de volaille au déjeuner,ce pour quoi Harry était soulagé,mais cela sembla briser le cœur de Ron. Le rouquin avait sans aucun doute passer la plupart de son temps en métamorphose à imaginer le goût qu'aurait sa dinde plutôt que comment la transformée en cochon d'inde.

'Qu'est-ce que te voulais Rogue ? Demanda Neville entre deux bouchée de son sandwich.

'Me dire que mon travail était finalement passable et de ne surtout pas retourner a mon ancien niveau de médiocrité.' Répondit Harry alors que plusieurs rondelles de radis échappèrent du sandwich de Neville et roulèrent dans un moment de liberté sur la table. Elle ne dépassèrent pas Ron qui accepta gracieusement cette nouvelle contribution à son repas.

'C'est terriblement généreux de sa part,' ricana Ron. 'Est-ce qu'il t'a enlevé des points pour compenser ?'

'Non. Actuellement il ne m'a enlevé aucun points aujourd'hui.'

'Étrange, normalement il en prend au moins dix lors de notre première leçon,peut-être qu'il était heureux a propos de quelque chose et qu'il a oublier.' Seamus marquait un point. Harry avait coûté à Gryffondor au moins dix points a chaque cours de potions,même s'il pensait que c'était plus la faute de Rogue que la sienne.

'Qu'est-ce qui pourrait rendre Rogue heureux ? Demanda Ron incrédule, la bouche pleine.

'Il anticipe déjà sûrement nous faire rater nos BUSE,' coupa Neville mélancoliquement. 'Ma grand-mère va me tuer si je ne réussis pas à avoir au moins six BUSE comme mon père.'

'C'est dans deux ans,Nev,' exclama Ron. 'Harry doit encore survivre à deux expériences de mort imminente, t'as de la marge.' Toute la table se mit a rire à part Hermione qui essayait toujours de faire disparaître son morceau de parchemin avec une détermination qu'Harry avait rarement vu,même chez elle.

'J'ai déjà celle de cette année,merci bien,' coupa Harry.

'Ça ne compte pas ,celle-ci,' contra Ron. 'La cheerleader bulgare l'annule.' Les autres acquiescèrent tous.

'Elle n'était pas si belle que ça,Ron,' se défendit Harry. 'Et tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est de me porter dans ses bras pendant que j'étais inconscient. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fiere.

'C'était une veela,Harry,' dit Dean. 'Ces légendes à propos des sirènes dans l'Odyssée sont supposée être basée sur les veela. Tu as surpassé Ulysse.' Cela n'apportant que des regards vides provenant de ceux élevés dans le monde magique.

'C'est une histoire très célèbre,' exclama Dean. 'Comment avez vous fait pour ne pas en entrendre parler ? Harry,Hermione aidez moi, tous le monde connaît l'Iliade et l'Odyssée.'

Hermione ne remua même pas des ses tentatives à la Disparition et Harry commença à se sentir légèrement coupable.

 _Je suppose que je devrait lui dire._

Il se pencha au dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione et tapota sa baguette sur le petit morceau de parchemin,et il le regarda avec un petit sourire alors qu'il disparut immédiatement. Hermione se retourna comme une vipère.

'Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Siffla-t-elle. 'J'essaye depuis métamorphose.'

'Ce n'est pas si compliqué,il faut juste visualiser ce que tu veut qu'il se produise et vraiment te concentrer lorsque tu jette le sort.' il haussa les épaules impuissant. 'C'est pareil pour toutes les magies,mais particulièrement vraie pour la métamorphose.' Elle semblait scandalisée pas sa description si simpliste et se jeta sur un autre bout de parchemin.

Harry attrapa sa main en vol. 'C'est un sort avancé des Buse,Hermione,tu auras plein de temps pour t'entraîner plus tard. On ne voudrait pas que tu meurs de faim, et quelqu'un a besoin d'aider Dean à défendre l'Odyssée.

'L'Odyssée,' répéta-t-elle distraitement.

'Tu vois,' chanta Ron. 'Hermione ne connaît pas,ce qui veut dire que virtuellement personne ne connaît.'

Son amie pris une teinte rosée mais secoua la tête. 'Je connaît l'Odyssée,Ron, c'est l'une des histoires les plus connues de tout les temps et elle a plus de deux-mille ans, mais je ne vois voit pas pourquoi vous en parlez.'

'Dean dit qu'il y a des veela dedans,' expliqua courageusement Seamus.

'Est-ce que les attirantes,partiellement humaine,femmes sont les seules choses auxquelles vous autres pensez,' son amie rétorqua,le rouge disparaissant de son visage alors que celui-ci prenait une expression indignée. 'Je présume qu'il parlait des sirènes qu'Ulysse rencontre.' Harry acquiesça. 'Il a probablement raison,' soupira-t-elle après un instant,'mais vous ne pouvez pas encore penser aux cheerleaders bulgares,leur charme ne fonctionne que lorsque vous les regardez.'

'C'était des déesses,' se défendit Ron, adoptant une expression rêveuse,avant d'éclater de rire devant l'expression d'Hermione et d'un groupe de filles de Gryffondor passant devant eux.

Les garçons commencèrent a chuchoter a propose de la beauté des veela pendant que Ron décrivait et expliquait les action de l'arbitre lors du match. Autant Harry voulu rejoindre la discussions,ces souvenirs retournés tous dangereusement autour de sa rencontre avec le Mangemort.

'Comment est-tu devenu si bon en métamorphose ? Lui demanda Hermione avec un ton surprenamment humble.

'J'ai passé mon été à lire la théorie,' expliqua Harry. 'Je ne m'étais jamais embêter à le faire auparavant, je me contentais juste d'imaginer ce que je voulais qu'il se passe et réussissait avec un peu d'entraînement. J'ai revue la théorie de toutes nos matières mais j'imagine que la métamorphose va devenir une de mes meilleures sachant que c'est basée sur l'intention et que c'est assez visuel. Mon père était supposé être très bon en métamorphose.

'Oh,' Hermione hocha la tête,semblant accepter sa réponse honnête. 'Je ne savais pas qu'il était si bon en métamorphose.'

'Lui et ses amis sont devenu animagis alors qu'ils n'avaient pas finis la moitié de leur scolarité, Hermione,' rigola Harry.' Même les bases de la métamorphose humaine ne sont pas vus en classes avant les deux dernières années,ne parlons pas des transformations complète en animagus.

'J'imagine que c'est logique.' Hermione semblait lutter avec quelque chose. 'C'est bien que tu est commencer a étudier sérieusement,' ajouta-t-elle. Elle ne semblait pas en être complètement ravie,un peu trop amer pour qu'elle soit juste impressionnée.

'C'est l'heure d'aller en sortilèges,' soupira Ron jetant un coup d'œil a l'horloge de la Grande Salle.

Le cours de sortilèges était toujours dans la salle très éclairée de Flitwick situé dans la tour centrale et donc pas une très longue marche. C'était l'une des matières les plus utile,mais Harry n'avait pas passer particulièrement de temps à lire a son propos durant l'été par rapport aux autres et n'était donc pas vraiment sure de ce qu'ils allait voir cette année.

'Sortilèges de réparation,attraction et bannissement,' couina Flitwick,très excité du haut de son perchoir à l'avant de la classe lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous dans la cligna des yeux. Hermione allait de nouveau être fâchée contre lui. Il connaissait les deux premiers ,apprenant le premier pour l'aider avec ses lunettes durant l'été et lisant suffisamment de détail à propos de second pour être capable de l'utiliser lors de la coupe du monde.

'Nous allons commencez avec le sortilège de réparation puis nous continueront avec les autres après noël,' explique le minuscule professeur,agitant sa baguette pour révéler le programme de l'année écris sur le tableaux.

'Un cours théorique,' grogna Ron silencieusement derrière lui. Même Hermione semblait être légèrement déçue. Elle était déjà capable d'effectuer ce sortilège. Après tout,c'était son usage de ce sortilège qui avait initialement inspiré Harry à l'apprendre, au moins elle ne serait pas jalouse des ses performances comme elle l'avait été en métamorphose.

Le doux son des plumes frottant contre le parchemin résonna dans la classe alors que les élèves se résignaient à seulement prendre des notes. Harry s'aventura un peu plus loin dans son manuel jusqu'au sortilège de bannissement,notant avec une touche d'amusement que Hermione l'avait devançait.

Le sortilège était simplement l'inverse de celui d'attraction et après un rapide regard à travers le chapitre sur ses détails et sautant la partie sur son histoire, Harry décida de l'essayer discrètement.

Retenant autant de magie que possible,il murmura l'incantation en visant le pot d'encre de Zacharias Smith, un Poufsouffle prétentieux. Une légère ondulation d'air traversa la classe et le pot glissa doucement le long du bureau renversant de l'encre sur les notes de Zacharias.

Souriant, Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa manche juste au moment où le Poufsouffle jeta un regard indigné tout autour de lui. Sortilège n'allait pas être trop problématique cette année tout pendant qu'il n'y avait pas trop de devoirs.

L'encre renversée sur le parchemin qu'agiter furieusement Smith en direction de Flitwick était d'une couleur verte qui lui était familière. La classe de runes anciennes n'était pas très loin des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il pourrait s'y glisser pour assouvir sa curiosité a propos du serpent de Serpentard le lendemain matin entre le petit déjeuner et ses premiers cours.

Hermione se concentra sur la leçon,heureuse de se remettre aux rythmes des notes et était suffisamment contente pour accepter de lui prêter ses notes le lendemain lorsqu'il lui demanda à la fin du cour. Harry n'avait pas vraiment besoin des notes pour le sortilège en lui même,mais le premier devoir de Flitwick de l'année,six centimètres sur les applications de sortilège de réparation,pourrait être facilement construit à partir de l'énorme collection de notes de son amie.

'Est-ce que tu t'est aventurer plus loin dans le manuel ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur le chemin de retour vers la salle commune.

'Pas vraiment,'admit-il,' rien de plus qu'un rapide regard sur les sortilège d'attraction et de bannissement. J'étais curieux et ils semblent plutôt utile.'

'Il le sont,'acquiesça Hermione,apparemment heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter de sujets plus avancés soudainement. Elle semblait s'être remis de la surprise de ses progrès et parvenue à accepter la nouvelle compétition. 'Le sortilège d'attraction est l'un des plus utiles, cela va sauver un temps fou à tout le monde à la bibliothèque.'

'Madame Pince serait capable de te tuer si elle t'attrape à convoquer des livres,' souri Harry.

'Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal,' mima vaguement Hermione,'cela n'abîme pas les livres donc c'est bon.' Elle sautille avec animation le long des couloirs à ses cotés,un Ron perplexe se traînant derrière eux.

'Harry,' commença-t-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient le portrait recouvrant l'entrée de la salle commune. 'En échange de mes notes pour tes devoirs,tu voudrais bien me donner des conseils sur la pratique ?'

'Bien sur,' accepta-t-il immédiatement. 'Tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin mais si sa te fait plaisir.'

'Je comprend parfaitement la théorie bien sur,mais mes sorts ne semblent jamais fonctionner correctement du premier coup. Je me suis dit que ça valait le coup d'essayer de les visualiser comme tu le fait'

'C'est juste un bon moyen de se concentre sur l'intention qui doit accompagner la magie,' expliqua Harry. 'Je connais quelques exercices de concentration pour aider à se concentrer. Je te les apprendrais si tu veut.'

'C'est une bonne idée,'s'enthousiasma Hermione. 'Ron en a bien besoins. Tout ce à quoi il pense est le temps restant avant le prochain repas.'

Ron lui jeta un regard trahi,mais ne dénia pas ses accusations. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier après ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt en métamorphose.

'Je vais à la bibliothèque,' décida Hermione. 'Je veut finir ce devoir avant que les autres professeurs ne nous donne le leur également. Viens Ron.' Elle glissa par le portrait,suivi par un Ron l'air penaud qui s'attendait probablement à se relaxer près du feu.

Il l'avaient laissé tout seul dans la salle commune alors il rapprocha une chaise près du feu dans l'intention d'attendre que les autres redescendent des dortoirs. Fixer le feu lui rappela la coupe du monde et,incapable de résister à la curiosité,il sorti sa baguette.

Se projetant le serpent qu'il avait conjuré des cendres,il abattit violemment sa baguette en direction des flammes. Rien ne se produisit.

N'étant pas du genre à abandonner,Harry imagina le Basilik prendre forme des flammes et recommença le même mouvement de baguette.

La tête du Basilik enflammé sortit de la cheminée et fonça droit sur lui,la gueule grande ouverte révélant ses crocs,et il se jeta en arrière tombant de sa chaise.

Il se dissipa dès l'instant où Harry perdit les flammes de vue,et il remit sur ses pieds,jurant dans sa barbe et lissant ses robes roussies.

Tournant sa chaise dos aux flammes et replaçant sa baguette dans sa manche pour éviter la tentation , Harry ne put ignorer le frisson d'excitation qui le parcouru. Il l'avait encore fait,et avec des flammes en plus. Harry ne pouvait attendre de retenter sa conjuration dans la Chambre des Secrets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre 4 introduisant un personnage qui va rapidement prendre de l'importance. J'ai beau réfléchir je n'arrive pas à trouver une traduction convenable pour ward et warding donc si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitai pas. Les chapitres sont assez longs et je n'ai pas forcement le courage de relire minutieusement à la recherche de chaque petite fautes donc si quelqu'un est intéréssé pour devenir beta-reader n'hésitait pas à m'en faire part. Enjoy ...**

Chapitre 4

'Ouvre-toi,' commanda Harry,fixant le serpent engravé.

'Ça ne marche pas si tu ne peut pas parler aux serpents,' pouffa Mimi,s'éloignant de manière inhabituelle de la sécurité de sa cabine.

'Je peut parler aux serpents,' se défendit Harry.

'Et bien tu as parlé Français,à l'instant. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercier pour avoir tuer le monstre en bas,'sourit timidement Mimi. 'Tu est mon héros Harry.'

'Euh,merci.' Il essaya de ne pas s'enfuir alors que le fantôme se rapprochait dangereusement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on soit proche de lui,peu importe la personne. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait,que ce soit un mort en vivant.

Imaginant un serpent dans sa tête,ressemblant étrangement à celui qu'il avait conjurer des flammes, Harry essaya de nouveau. 'Ouvre-toi,'répéta-t-il. Le tuyau se sépara,révélant l'entrée.

'Voila,c'est mieux comme ça,' applaudit Mimi. C'était la première fois qu'Harry la voyait si heureuse et cela était plutôt flatteur.

'Cela sonne pareil pour moi,' confessa Harry. 'Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je parle Fourchelangue de moi même.'

'C'était définitivement du Fourchelangue,' répondit Mimi,toujours joyeuse. 'Cela ressemblait pareil lorsqu',' son visage tomba,' _Il_ venait.'

'Désolé,' s'excusa Harry. 'Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.'

'C'est pas grave Harry. Tu n'est pas responsable. Je blâme plus Olive Hornby que _lui_ de toute façon.' Le visage de Mimi se transformant en pure répugnance à la mention de sa Némésis scolaire.

Il s'avança vers le trou,lança un regard dérouté au tuyau crasseux. Harry avait oublié dans quelle conditions ce trouvait le passage. Ce n'était pas très important la première fois qu'il était descendu.

'Il y a des escaliers,tu sais.' Mimi survola l'entrée,louchant sur le tuyau. 'La rouquine qui parlait avec _sa_ voix faisait apparaître des marches.'

Harry jeta un regard sceptique dans le tuyau. Il ne penser pas qu'il avait de la place pour des marches mais rien ne l'empêcher d'essayer.

'Escaliers,'siffla-t-il,probablement en Fourchelangue,alors que le tuyau changeait pour révéler un escalier noir poussiéreux.

'Harry suivit de petite empreinte de pas marquée dans la poussière. Elle appartenait sûrement a Ginny. L'idée d'une Ginny,minuscule et timide,s'aventurant ici-bas à la recherche d'un Basilik sous l'influence de Tom Jedusor était plus que troublante et Harry était plus qu'heureux d'avoir planté un croc à travers le journal.

Les marches le menèrent à une porte identique à la seconde qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa dernière visite. Elle s'ouvrit lorsqu'il siffla sa commande et il mit le pied dans la Chambre des Secrets pour la deuxième fois.

D'une façon ou d'une autre,les escaliers menaient à la même entrée que le tuyau,ce dont Harry expliquer par la simple existence de la magie. Si Salazar Serpentard était capable de créer un Basilik,le faisant éclore lui même,l'élevant et construisant une chambre secrète pour lui,il était bien capable d'un peu de manipulation spatiale.

Des os craquèrent sous ses pieds alors qu'il s'avançait,beaucoup plus confident que la dernière fois. La peau de du serpent géant était étendue sur le sol,mais alors qu'elle était auparavant d'un vert brillant,elle était maintenant d'un blanc terne. Derrière lui,par contre, le corps reposait inchangé,. Son brillant et venimeux vert était toujours aussi iridescent que précédemment.

Harry pouvait à peine le quitter des yeux.

 _Comment ai-je réussi a survivre à ce monstre,encore plus le tuer ?_

Il était encore plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Là où soixante pieds avait été l'estimation d'un enfant terrifié,Harry trouvait maintenant qu'il se rapprochait plus des quatre-vingts. Ses crocs étaient aussi long que ses avant bras,et étaient presque aussi large.

 _Roi des serpents,en effet._

Il était identique aux deux serpents qu'il avait conjuré,bien que beaucoup large.

Faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa peau écailleuse,il marcha sur toute sa longueur,s'émerveillant devant la créature qu'il avait terrassée. Il regrettait presque de l'avoir tué. Son Hagrid intérieur se révélant brièvement avant qu'il ne se rappelle se dont il s'agissait et qu'il ne supprime l'idée impitoyablement.

Le reste de la chambre était exactement comme il l'avait laissée,des effigies de serpents sur les murs à la tache d'encre ou Tom Jedusor avait rencontré sa fin bien méritée. Il lança un regard mauvais à la tache noire. Malgré toute sa brillance et tous ses charmes,il y avait quelque chose d'aussi inhumain chez Tom Jedusor que chez le Basilik qu'il avait relâché sur les étudiants.

Continuant après la tache d'encre,il s'approcha du buste géant au fond de la chambre. Ses traits ne semblait pas particulièrement malfaisant, ni même remarquable de quelque manière que ce soit. S'il était rentré en contact avec le buste d'une manière moins spectaculaire, Harry ne l'aurait même pas regarder deux fois.

Faisant courir ses yeux sur l'énorme statue de Serpentard,il essaya de se rappeler exactement de ce qu'avait dit Tom Jedusor pour appeler le serpent.

'Parle moi,Serpentard le plus grands des fondateurs.'

La bouche du buste s'ouvrit dans un bruit assourdissant,et pendant un bref moment Harry craignait d'avoir relâché un second Basilik et qu'il allait être forcer de recommencer son exploit,mais rien ne glissa de l'ouverture.

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel Harry fixa la statue,essayant de décider quoi faire,quand, soudainement une voix peu impressionnée retentit du fond. 'Quelle façon ridicule d'ouvrir la porte, elle répond à n'importe quelle commande en Fourchelangue,vous savez.'

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour se remettre du choc d'entendre une autre voix dans la chambre. Il se rappela fermement que cela ne pouvait pas être Tom Jedusor,non seulement car il avait planté un croc de Basilik dans le journal mais également car il venait de se moquer de la phrase d'ouverture qu'il avait utiliser.

'Et non,' continua la voix mystérieuse avec pétulance,'je ne vais pas te parler.' Harry s'y repris a deux fois.

' _Cela n'est tout de même pas la voix de Salazar Serpentard._

Peut importe qui c'était, un Salazar enfantin ou non, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Harry puisse résister à aller jeter un coup d'œil. Il aurait tout de même souhaité qu'il n'y eut pas un petit lac sur le chemin.

'Pont' ordonna-t-il mollement. Il s'était résigné à se mouiller et fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'un vieux pont en pierre jaillit de l'eau.

Il avait la forme d'une langue de serpent,s'étirant comme si elle sortait directement de la bouche de Serpentard.

Il posa un pied,hésitant,sur le bout crochu de la langue.

'Oh,ne vous embêtez pas rentrez,' s'éleva de nouveau la voix sarcastique. 'Je ne suis pas contre un nouveau visiteur,ma seule autre compagnie jusqu'à maintenant a été un reptile cinglé et un adolescent vengeur avec une désillusion des grandeurs.'

La fierté n'était pas le trait principal d'Harry mais il commençait à en avoir assez de se faire moqué par cette stupide voix. Il traversa doucement le pont et plongea droit dans la bouche de Serpentard.

C'était un bureau. Actuellement,il lui rappelait assez le bureau du directeur,rempli d'étagères pleine de livres,de vieux instruments magique étrange et un bassin en marbre sculpté juste comme celui qu'il avait entraperçu dans l'un des cabinets de Dumbledore.

'Oui,reste planté la bêtement,c'est exactement ce que l'autre a fait.' Harry tourbillonna pour se retrouver face à un vieux portrait accroché au dessus de la porte. Il contenait un jeune sorcier à l'air majestueux,habillé de robes vertes et argents avec un serpent quelconque sur les épaules juste en dessous de là ou s'arrêtait ses cheveux ébènes.

'Et bien,tu semble sain d'esprit,'songea le portrait,'mais le dernier aussi et regardez où cela nous a menés.'

'Qui êtes vous exactement?' demanda Harry. Cela sortit moins poli que ce qu'il avait voulu,mais il trouvait que c'était plutôt justifié envers le portrait,Salazar Serpentard ou non.

'Les portraits on des titres,'soupira le sorcier aux cheveux noirs. 'Je hais les enfants.'

'Salazar Serpentard,' lut Harry à haute ensuite de manière plus curieuse,'si vous détestez les enfants,pourquoi avoir fonder une école ?'

'Ce n'était pas vraiment sure pour les enfants magique d'apprendre chez eux. N'a tu jamais entendu parler des bûchers.' le sarcasme avait disparu à la mentions des bûchers remplacer par un profond dégoût.

'Les bûchers de sorcières ?' demanda Harry.

'En quelque sorte. Les moldus ne pouvait actuellement pas brûler de sorcier et de sorcières,mais ils ont attrapé quelques un de nos enfants après qu'il eut été vu effectuer leur magie accidentelle. Brûler des enfants,'les yeux du portrait était plein de rage,'et ils disent que nous sommes des démons. Poudlard était un paradis pour les enfants magique. On leur apprenait à se contrôler et à se cacher pour leur propre sûreté .'

'Parce que vous n'avez pas laissé un Basilik dans l'école pour manger les enfants.' exclama Harry

'Elle était supposé dormir jusqu'à que l'école soit sous attaque,'cassa Serpentard. 'Un Basilik est vraiment difficile à tuer,spécialement pour ceux qui n'ont pas de magie. Si certains avait essayés de s'en prendre aux enfants présent dans l'école elle les aurait protégés avec sa vie. Cela avait fonctionné parfaitement jusqu'à ce que mon dernier visiteur tordit mes commandes à ses propres fins.'

'Tom Jedusor,'marmonna Harry.

'Oui. Les Basiliks sont non seulement connu pour leur puissance mais aussi pour leur loyauté. Elle était dévolue à son créateur et à sa commande de protéger les enfants du monde extérieur. Tom Jedusor,' cracha Serpentard,' corrompit ma création et la lacha sur les enfants venant du monde extérieur venant pour apprendre.'

'Bonne chose qu'elle soit morte,donc,'dit doucement Harry,se sentant un peu désolé pour le serpent.

'Morte ? Remarqua Serpentard. 'Qui a réussi à la tuée ?'

'Moi,'soupira Harry,doutant que le portrait aller le croire.

'Tu est mon héritier,je suppose,' songea l'ancien portrait,' cela veut dire que tu dois être particulièrement puissant.'

'Je ne suis pas votre héritier,'déclara Harry avec fermeté. Il déjà une année de trop de ce non sens.

'Tu parle Fourchelangue,'lui dit Serpentard très doucement,comme s'il parlait à un idiot. 'C'est une capacité que j'ai créer et est attaché à moi même. Seul mes descendants directs peuvent le parler, et comme je n'ai aucune envie de revoir Tom Jedusor un jour,cela fait de toi mon héritier.'

'Désolé,'grommela Harry,embarrassé. 'Les élèves pensaient tous cela lors de ma seconde année alors que le Basilik attaquait. Ils me blâmaient tous.'

'Tu ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir,'répondit Salazar éventuellement. 'Tu parle Fourchelangue. J'assume que tu est dans ma maison ?'

'Gryffondor,actuellement.'

'Gryffondor,'explosa le portrait. 'Que fait mon descendant,mon héritier,dans la maison de cette imbécile et téméraire excuse de sorcier ? La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai créer cette chambre est parce que cet enfant ne pouvait s'empêcher de saboter mon travail,et que tout ce qu'Helga faisait était de rire.'

Le visage sceptique d'Harry attira l'attention de sorcier furieux et des étincelles explosèrent de la baguette peinte,réveillant le serpent autour de sa nuque. Il hissa de façon indigné et se réfugia dans les robes de Serpentard.

'Est-ce que tu pense que c'était un brave et noble héros ? Serpentard secoua la tête d'exaspération. 'Le sorcier n'a jamais pu maturer après l'age de dix-huit ans. Il était exceptionnel en métamorphose, assez brillant et créatif,mais il avait un sens de l'humour horriblement puéril. La plupart des choses réalisé autour du château ont été réalisé par Rowena et moi-même après que l'idiot se soit blesser essayant d'enchanter des choses de manière beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui.'

'Je suis plutôt bon en métamorphose,'offrit Harry en explication à sa répartition. 'Le choipeaux m'a lui aussi proposé Serpentard,mais j'ai choisi Gryffondor.'

'Pourquoi ferais tu cela ? Explosa Serpentard. 'Qui choisirait de vivre dans une tour alors qu'il peut avoir une vue sur les fonds du Lac Noir ? Il se calma rapidement avec seulement quelque murmures à propos de combien Godric était enfantin et le serpent décida que c'était suffisamment sur pour ressortir.

'Je suis Harry Potter,'s'introduisit-il réalisant qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas fait et étendit presque sa main au portrait.

'Salazar Serpentard,et je ne peut pas te la serrer mais j'apprécie tes manières.' Il frappa Harry que considérable moment de temps c'était écoulé et qu'il devrai probablement aller déjeuner ou bien faire sa route jusqu'en classe.

'Je pense que je devrais aller en classe maintenant,' dit-il à l'ancien portrait.

'Quel age as-tu ? Demanda-t-il ignorant complètement ce qu'il venait de dire.

'J'ai quatorze ans.'

'Tes yeux ont l'air plus âgés,' répondit Serpentard après un moment. 'Tu est mon héritier,revient ici à chaque fois que tu le veut. Ma librairie et mon bureau sont tienne tout pendant que tu n'est pas aussi puéril que Godric.'

'Merci,' répondit Harry sérieusement alors qu'il partait. Il n'était pas intimidé du fait qu'il était réellement l'héritier de Serpentard,,mais s'il voulait s'améliorer cela serait certainement d'un grande aide.

Le pont en forme de langue redescendit dans l'eau une fois qu'il l'eut traversé et Harry fit son chemin vers les escaliers jetant un regard de regret vers l'eau. Il avait très envie d'essayer de conjurer un Basilik d'eau mais il était certainement suffisamment en retard pour sa classe de Runes Anciennes comme cela.

Traversant doucement l'école en direction de sa nouvelle classe il aperçut Hermione tout juste en train de quitter la Grande Salle après son petit-déjeuner et il réalisa qu'il n'était pas si en retard que ce qu'il avait craint. Courant après elle dans les couloirs,il évita de justesse de percuter Malfoy et de l'envoyer s'affaler. L'arrogant Serpentard était en train de lutter pour récupérer son sac qui était au sol entre les pieds des élèves traversant les couloirs. Harry se serait bien arrêter pour rire mais il préférait ne pas être en retard pour sa première classe surtout après avoir changer de lui même.

Bathsheda Babbling,l'actuel professeur,était heureusement en train de discuter dans les couloirs avec un groupe de septième année et Harry se glissa pour rejoindre Hermione au premier rang. Il aurait préférer s'asseoir un peu plus loin mais il aurait dus passer tout le chemin a essayer de convaincre Hermione pour accomplir cela.

'Bon retour en Runes Anciennes,'commença immédiatement le professeur en entrant dans la salle. 'Heureusement,tout le monde a survécu à sa troisième année et nous avons même un élèves supplémentaire,'elle pointa Harry,'qui,je pense,ne nécessite pas d'introduction.'

Il y eu un bruissement alors que tout le monde se retournait pour regarder Harry,sa cicatrice,avant de se retourner vers le professeur.

'J'espère que vous avait tous apporter votre copie de Hiéroglyphes et Logogrammes Magiques,' dit gentiment Professeur Babbling. 'Pour cette première leçon,je vous permet de revoir tout ce que vous pense être nécessaire ou de commencer simplement le programme de cette année pendant que je discute avec Harry et que je commence à organiser notre année plus en détail.'

'Harry,'sourit-elle gaiement,'tu veut bien me rejoindre dans mon bureau.'

'Bien sur,professeur.' Harry abandonna le livre qu'il avait déjà entièrement lue et suivit le professeur jusqu'à son bureau.

C'était une petite salle encombrée dont les murs étaient couvert et recouverts de parchemins. Harry supposa que Babbling l'utilisait pour travailler car il y avait des runes et des notes griffonnées partout sur les parchemins accrochés écrits avec de l'encre de différentes couleurs.

'Mon bureau est mon terrain de jeu,' expliqua le professeur avec un mouvement de bras joyeux en directions des murs. 'Donc,pourquoi as-tu décidé de changer pour ma classe ?'

'Je trouve les runes très intéressantes,'répondit Harry sérieusement. 'spécialement leur applications pour les wards,et si je veut être complètement honnête, le Professeur Trelawney appréciait un peu trop annoncer ma mort.'

'Que c'est terrible,'remarqua le professeur Babbling. 'Je suis contente que tu est un intérêt sincère pour le sujet, c'est un petit groupe et on tend a avancer plutôt rapidement,donc ceux qui ne suivent pas reste derrière.' Elle fixait un set de runes accrochait au mur derrière la tête d'Harry. C'était plutôt inconfortable mais mieux que si elle fixait sa cicatrice.

'Retournons en classe alors,'sourit-elle. 'Je ne vais pas rapportez tes préoccupations envers Trelawney,entre toi et moi,je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de temps à accorder à un sujet aussi imprécis et vague tel que la divination.'

Hermione passa la classe entière perdue dans son manuel,se promenant à travers les pages d'un manière amusement identique à celle de son professeur le moins appréciée,celui de divination. Harry quand à lui tournait tranquillement les pages de son manuel,pressée que la journée se termine pour pouvoir retourner dans la Chambre des Secrets. Endurer le bruyant portrait de Serpentard n'était rien si cela lui permettait de devenir meilleur.

'Que te voulais le Professeur Babbling ? Demanda Hermione à la fin de la classe.

'Seulement savoir pourquoi j'avais quitté divination pour runes anciennes et me prévenir que la classe avançait rapidement.'

'Nous allons assez vite,'acquiesça Hermione,'mais si tu as déjà de l'avance en métamorphose tu vas pouvoir répartir ton temps pour pour pouvoir réussir à suivre.' lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire presque fière. 'Pourquoi as-tu changé?'

'Je te l'ai dis. Cela devenait ennuyeux qu'on me dise de quelle manière j'allais mourir sous peu à chaque leçon.' Ce n'était pas comme Hermione allez objecter qu'il ai quitté divination. Elle était littéralement partie en pleine classe l'année d'avant.

'On a Arithmancie maintenant,'dit-elle,commençant a farfouiller dans son sac. 'J'ai les notes de l'année dernière. J'ai pensé que tu pourrait aimer les avoir pour regarder ce que l'on a fait ou quoique ce soit.'

Harry les accepta avec un sourire reconnaissant. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin et aurait préférait ces notes de Runes Anciennes,qui aurait très utile,mais cela lui éviterait d'acheter les livres s'il oubliait quelque chose un jour.

Septima Vector, le professeur d'artithmancie, rappelait à Harry son ancien professeur de avait le même air soigné et logique et il pouvait facilement l'imaginer s'arrêtant devant chaque options d'un choix avant de décider.

Ce fut un début plutôt décevant. Harry s'était attendu à voir tout ce qu'il avait lu cet été mais il semblait que tous les sujets qui l'intéressé était seulement vaguement mentionné avant les BUSE. La classe dans laquelle il voulait réellement être était l'arithmancie avancée et il s'enfonça donc dans son siège regardant Hermione travaillant joyeusement à travers les exercices.

'Pourquoi ne travaille tu pas ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle leva éventuellement la tête le voyant dessiner dans le coin de son parchemin.

'Ce n'est pas la forme d'Arithmancie dans laquelle je suis particulièrement intéresser,' admit-il. 'J'ai beaucoup lu cet été,mais tout ce que je veut apprendre n'est pas couvert avant les BUSE.'

'L'arithmancie avancée est supposé être l'une des matières les plus difficiles,'répondit Hermione douteuse. 'Est-ce que tu est sure ?'

'Bien sur. Ceci est simplement la théorie derrière n'importe quel enchantements et warding. C'est seulement après les BUSE que nous voyons touts les trucs complexes et intéressants. Les équations en deux dimensions sont inutiles pour décrire les modèles magique quand n'irmporte quelle magie que nous allons utiliser en enchantements et wardings sera,en réalité,évidemment en structure tridimensionnelle.'

Hermione s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir dans sa tête à tous ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry se remplit de fierté à dire quelque chose qui la força à réfléchir si longtemps. Pas beaucoup de leurs professeur ne réussissait souvent à le faire.

'J'imagine que ça a du sens,'accorda-t-elle,'mais tu dois quand même savoir ceci.'

'Je connais suffisamment pour m'en sortir jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Vector nous donne devoirs plus complexes.' répondit-il. Harry se pencha sur sa feuille et remplit le trou de la dernière et seule réponse incomplète sur son parchemin. 'Tu vois,facile.'

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais et se dépêcha d'effacer la réponse pour la trouver elle même. Harry retourna à son dessin.

Il venait tout juste de finir les écailles de son Baslik lorsque la classe pris fin.

Hermione mangea son déjeuner d'humeur maussade à coté de lui,mais il n'était pas sur si elle était en colère à cause de sa soudaine abilité en arithmancie ou si c'était parce qu'il avait écrit sur son travail. Elle avait toujours détesté qu'on écrive sur ses notes. C'était bien connu que la façon la plus facile d'énerver Hermione Granger était de mettre de l'encre sur ses notes,ou pire,sur un actuel devoir. Harry suspectait que c'était la deuxième solution,il n'était pas meilleur qu'elle ,juste un peu en avance.

Ron était autant abattu et avait toujours les yeux larmoyants.

'Divination était absolument horrible sans toi,'grommela-t-il. 'J'ai du faire équipe avec Lavande. Elle était tellement enthousiaste. Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle.'

'Quel est ton horoscope ? Demanda Harry sèchement.

'Et bien,je ne vais pas mourir,donc c'est mieux que peu importe ce qu'aurait été le tien. Lavande à mentionné quelque chose en rapport avec du feu et des veela,mais je pense qu'elle parlait avec Parvati à propos de la coupe du monde.'

'Tu as dormi tout le long n'est-ce pas?conclu-t-il sympathiquement.

'C'est tellement chaud et confortable,'protesta-t-il. 'Je ne sais pas comment font les autres pour rester réveiller.'

'C'est parce qu'on à Histoire de la Magie ensuite,'trancha Ron,'pas besoin de prendre du sommeil en avance. Même ma Grand-Mère dit que le sujet est une perte de temps pendant que Binns enseigne.'

'Tu sais,certains disent que son corps est toujours dans son bureau là où il est mort et qu'il a juste continué d'enseigner en fantôme,'leur raconta Seamus joyeusement.

'Est-ce que les fantômes ne sont pas supposer avoir une raison pour rester derrière ?' Demanda Ron à Hermione.

'Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas fini de corriger des devoirs,'ricana Seamus,lorsqu'Hermione ne répondit pas.

'Comment est-ce qu'il note nos devoirs,d'ailleurs?demanda Dean à voix haute. 'Il ne peut pas vraiment les touché,non ?

'Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il ne remarque jamais lorsqu'on ne les rends pas,'sourit Ron.

Comme à son habitude,la classe d'Histoire de la Magie fut donnée à une classe largement endormie. Harry était sure que lors des quelques fois qu'il releva la tête de son livre de métamorphose avancée que Binns leur parlait directement depuis l'intérieur du mur. Il secoua la tête. Avoir un fantôme comme professeur était vraiment une terrible idée.

Même Hermione ne faisait pas vraiment attention. Elle avait décidée d'utiliser son temps pour commençait le devoir que Binns venait de leur assigner plutôt que d'écouter sa voix provenant du mur leur parler des escarmouches gobelines dans leur tunnels.

Harry ne pouvait pas la blamer. Il ne relevait la tête de son livre de métamorphose que pour donner des coups de coude à Ron lorsqu'il commençait à ronfler trop fort.

La théorie derrière son livre,Un guide de métamorphose avancée,était fascinante et cela valait largement le coup de l'avoir commander chez Fleury et Bott quelque années avant qu'il en ai besoin pour ses classes. La métamorphose humaine n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait commencer à expérimenter,par contre. Les avertissements explicite dans la préface à propos d'être piégé dans sa nouvelle forme métamorphosé si les choses n'étaient pas faite correctement étaient suffisants pour l'en dissuader. Il avait été plutôt vif à se familiariser avec la théorie,devenir un animagus comme son père et Sirius alors qu'il était encore à l'école était un projet excitant mais les avertissements avait plutôt diminuer ses désirs. Il serait probablement obligé de faire ses expérimentations dans la Chambre des Secrets pour éviter qu'Hermione ne le voit et aille tous raconté au Professeur McGonagall. Leur professeur de métamorphose lui accorerait surement des points,mais seulement après qu'elle l'ai renvoyé pour avoir fait quelque chose de si dangereux.

 _Quelque choses à voir plus tard,_ décida-t-il et changea de livre pour sa copie de Faire face à l'inconnue. Il avait désperement besoin d'apprendre des sortilèges qu'il pourrait utiliser en duel. Harry ne pouvait pas continuellement conjurer des serpents à chaque fois qu'il avait des problèmes. Actuellement il préférerait ne plus en avoir besoin,car des que quelqu'un le verrait il serait de nouveau catégoriser comme l'héritier de Serpentard.

 _Je ne serais même plus capable de le dénier._

Il y avait une jolie collection de sorts et de contre-sorts dans son nouveau livre,nombreux était particulièrement avancé et il contenait le sortilège violet avec lequel il avait été attaqué lors de la coupe du monde. Lacero était l'incantation d'une mauvaise adaptation du sortilège de découpe qui était destiné à la chair plutôt que pour des objets inanimés. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont Harry prévoyait d'utiliser sauf dans les pires circonstances.

Dans les dernières pages Harry trouva une section sur les sortilèges impardonnables,contenant les sortilège Endoloris avec lequel il avait été frappé lors de la coupe. C'était un sortilège qu'il ferait tous pour éviter par le future. Il n'y avait aucune sensation qui pouvait définir avoir tous les nerf de son corps hurlant de douleur. Harry imagina que les enfants brûlés dont avait parler Serpentard pouvait reconnaître la sensation et il frissonna à l'idée. Cela justifié presque le Basilik.

Le sortilège de l'Imperium,décrit dans la page d'après l'intriguait. C'était le seul impardonnable dont on pouvait se défendre,même si cela demandait un grande force de volonté pour réussir. Le livre suggéré que la pratique le rendrait plus facile a combattre,mais Harry doutait qu'un de ses amis serait volontaire pour l'aider.

 _Tu dois être fou pour prendre le risque de te faire attrapé à le lancer._ Il,comme tous les autres impardonnable,comporter une sentence à vie à Azkaban .

Il était intimement familier avec le dernier membre du trio d'impardonnable. Il traça inconsciemment du doigt la cicatrice sur son front,se souvenant des rêves qui finissait tous de la même manière. Un flash de lumière verte.

'Avada Kedevra,'murmura-t-il très silencieusement. C'était une incantation qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui répète. Au contraire,lui faisant froids dans le dos ,c'était les premiers mots qu'ils se rappelait avoir prononcés. Les détraqueurs l'avait forcé à se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait entendu avant le sort mais l'incantation avait,d'une certaine façon,rester imprimée dans sa tête. Il se souvenait très clairement avoir essayer lors d'une des fêtes d'anniversaire de Dudley de corriger un magicien lorsqu'il était bien plus jeune. C'était un souvenir plutôt dérangeant maintenant qu'il y penser.


End file.
